Silver Roses
by GlassxXxHeart
Summary: I enter the world of Ouran and find more of myself then anyone has shown me before. But will my time there run out before I get the chance to share my feelings with my true love? Sucky summary, good story. Ch1-10 revised. Mori/OC
1. Lightening Strikes

so I kinda hate my entire story and now that it's summer and I have no life... I'm ganna re-do this... Here's the new chapter one

Disclaimer:I own nothing... sadly...

* * *

It had been my dream to walk the halls of Ouran Academy. My dream to sit in the third story Library and read to my hearts content. I wished with all my heart I could meet the one person who could swoon any woman yet be the most obnoxious being on this Earth. To stare back at the emotionless giant and eat sweets with his small cousin. To play tricks with the evil redheads and get away with it. To cook with the only brunette of the group of young men for friends. Or to E-Chat with the Shadow King.

But I couldn't.

Why? Cause their Manga, not the real world I live in. I wished upon a star every night just to give me one day with the group of young men.

And today is that day.

* * *

I was sitting in the park; legs crossed, my dark brown hair blowing in the rapid wind, book in hand. I had a pair of tripps and a 'Breaking Benjamin' T-shirt on, as well as a studded bracelet and a black choker. I had my black sweatshirt on the back of the bench for comfort as my brown eyes filled with tears as I read the printed pages of a Jane Austen classic.

"Brenda, It's time to go home." I look up and sigh when I see my mother holding hands with my 4 year old brother.

"Yes, ma'am." I folded the ear of the page then stood, grabbed my sweatshirt and walked after her.

I felt a strange puling sensation towards the woods beside me a while after I got up from the bench. I held my book to my chest and wished again to meet the one group of men who devoted their High School careers to making women happy.

That was what I dreamed about every night, just meeting them and possibly even falling in and out of love. But I knew this was impossible because of their obvious nonexistence. I ran up to my mother and told her I was going to stay at the park and I'll walk home.

She agreed and walked on. I turned back to that one spot on the edge of the woods.

I stepped through the bushes and disappeared into the forest. Step after step I found myself where I couldn't see the light from the park. I grabbed onto a low branch and stepped over the knee-high roots of a tree. They were so close in here. The trees.

I kept on, trying to get to that place where it felt like I needed to be there. I walked on and on until a open space came into sight. It was an open field in the middle of the forest. I held my book between my knees as I pulled my sweatshirt over my band tee and flipped the hood over my head. I grabbed the book once more and held it to my chest when I saw -out of nowhere- a bolt of light engulfing me with it.

I woke up probably hours later in a garden, filled with beautiful roses. I stood and started exploring the luxurious gardens.

"Hello?" I turned to see a boy dressed in a light blue blazer and black pants, he had black hair and onyx eyes hidden behind thin glasses.

"Hi." I spoke in almost a whisper. It was happening, I was in the world of Ouran.

"Have you seen a blonde idiot around?" He looked around waiting for my answer.

"You mean Souh-san?" He nodded and I shook my head. He pursed his lips in question and pulled a card out from his breast pocket and handed it to me.

"Here, come here in an hour." I flushed and grabbed the card -though I wouldn't be needing it.

"K."

I nearly fainted when he walked away. I couldn't believe my eyes, I was in the garden at Ouran Academy. I just met Kyouya Ootori. And I was going to met the entire Host Club in an hour. I fell to my knees and tried to wrap my head around the concept of me meeting the Ouran High School Host Club.

I breathed in and stood walking to the North building towards the Third Music Room.

I walked up the stairs but never entered, instead I walked into the Second Music Room and found a wide selection of instruments. I found a dark wood cello and sat, putting the instrument between my legs and grasping the bow. I lead the bow across the strings a few times before I started to play.

Bach, Prelude No. 5. It was played over and over again but with each time more emotion and more love for the actual feeling of playing the song. It comes naturally to me, I could pick up a flute or clarinet and play the same song. It was never about the difficulty of the song but finding the perfect instrument to go with the song. And the cello was the best match.

By the time an hour rolled around I had played the prelude on the cello, piano, flute, clarinet and an oboe. I moved back to the piano and started up a different song. Moonlight Sonata. It was my favorite song to play with a Baldwin grand piano.

I stopped and slammed down on the keys. Even though this was my favorite song to play I hated what it meant. A man falling in love and never getting the chance to tell her how he felt before he died. I stood up and walked out of this Music room to the other one. I opened the door to the hall and to my surprise six men a one lady stood outside the door listening in on my playing.

"H-how long have you been standing out here?" Tamaki got closer to me and grabbed onto my hands pulling me closer to him.

"When you stopped playing the flute and started on the oboe. Your magnificent."

"Um... Th-thank you?" He dragged me from the room and into the Third Music Room next door.

We entered the room and he sat me down in a expensive red velvet chair.

I couldn't believe my eyes when he sat down across me and started talking something about me and the Host Club. It was like my dreams had came to life when he walked around the room talking about me joing the Host Club.

Wait... WHAT?

"What?" I stood from the chair and he stopped his speech.

"I want you to join the Host Club. You can be a host and everything." I looked down and studied my semi-round-chest and long brown-ish black hair. I smiled and accepted.

"Sure, if thats ok with you but three problems. I'm not a student, I don't have a uniform and I'm kinda a girl."

Tamaki grinned and said, "Well, I knew you were a girl! My gosh who do you take me for? I meant for you to join as our first Female Hostess!"

"Um, No thanks." Tamaki went instatly over to his corner of woe and the twins came over a wrapped their arms around me. I glanced over to Mori and Hunny enjoying cake, then over to Kyouya typing on his laptop, then over to Haruhi cleaning off tables.

"Well, that was harsh..."

"...all he wanted was to have another play thing."

"Don't you care about Tamaki's sake?"

I looked down, rubbing the cover of y book, my mother bought me. "...it's my sake I'm worried about." I bit my lip and unwrapped myself from the twin's grasp.

I walked over to Tamaki and crouched down by him. "Tamaki, I need a uniform if I'm going to be a Host." I smiled to him and giggled when he patted my head and walked over to Kyouya.

They chatted for a bit then Tamaki walked back over and held out his hand to me. I stared at the prefect for what had seemed like ages but I finally grab onto it and he pulls me up and drags me into the backroom and into one of the changing rooms. He hands me a uniform and says, "I hope it fits," then walks away. I bit my lip again and got undressed.

I pulled my shirt over my head and folded it on a chair. I pushed down my pants and folded them on the chair. I opened the bag and took out the slip and and pulled it over my shoulders. I snaked my arms through the small spaghetti straps and buttoned a single small button at the bust. My fingers pulled the snaps on my studded bracelet but they stood their ground. I walked out of the room. I walked over to the nearest male, which had ended up to be Mori and I asked him to undo my bracelet. He stood from his chair and knelt before me grabbing my wrist and unsnapping my leather bracelet. He looked up to me and handed me my bracelet. I smiled and thanked him as I walked back to the room.

I pushed my way through the curtains and continued to change into the uniform. I dug in the bag and pulled out the huge ugly yellow dress and dreadfully put it on and fitting into the plain brown shoes. Finally pulling out the tie, I walked out and held the tie in my hands just looking at it.

I always hated ties, it was difficult and plain just a pain in the ass. It was really only a bow... But I still hated tieing things.

Mori came up to me and grabbed the tie from my hands and wrapped the fabric around my neck and tied it for me. As his hands pulled and tugged at my collar I could feel my face heating up. When he finished I whispered a 'thank you' and he returned the favor by patting my head.

The moment Mori walked away Tamaki came rushing up to me and glumped me with hugs.

I just stood there as he killed me with his enthusiasm. He eventually stopped realizing that I was no longer breathing.

He released me and I fell to the ground gasping for air. he tried to come to my aid but I stuck a finger in his face telling him to wait.

I breathed and coughed until I was stable enough to stand.

"I'm so sorry... um, what did you say your name was?" I stopped and looked up to him.

"OH! Ah.. My names Brenda." I half smiled at him.

"That's an... interesting name. Where are you from exactly?" Hikaru and Karou gathered around us.

"Minnesota." I told them.

"Where's Minnesota?" Karou asked.

"It's on the border of Canada and the U.S. by the Great Lakes." As if I had asked them all to come, the whole club was huddled around me staring in wonder.

"Wow, If your next to Canada then it must be really cold there right, Bren-chan?" Hunny came up behind me with his Usa-chan.

"Not really the coldest I've ever experienced is 60 degrees Fahrenheit below." They all gasped, even Kyouya had a look of distaste on. "It's really not all that cold. I went outside with a pair of capri's, a long sleeve T-shirt, and a pair of rain boots in the middle of a snow storm to take out the trash." The room filled with worry and noise when they heard of my 'heroic deed'.

"Bren-chan, how can you live like that? I couldn't even walk outside in the winter with out my coat. You must've been freezing!" I just shook my head and shrugged.

Then out of nowhere Tamaki got really close and was screaming in my ear, "Brenda, it is the Host Clubs job to make every girl happy and I think you need the Host Club to make you happy."

"Why don't you think I'm happy?" Tamaki scooted closer to me and whispered in my ear.

I had forgotten all about the knee length socks and raced back and slipped them on. I hurried back and noticed everyone staring at me funny.

"What is it?"

"Kyouya read off your profile." Hikaru said plainly.

"Wait so if your a freshman in a American school then your a middle schooler here." Haruhi spoke up.

"Really? Well it's summer there so I was a freshman but when I return to school then I will be in 10th grade."

There was along pause of nothing really to say, so I intervened.

"So, what's all this nonsense about me joining the Host Club? Isn't there a problem that I'm a girl, I mean I know Haruhi can pull it off but I'm suppose to be a middle schooler and this is the Ouran HIGH School Host Club." I smiled and looked back up to Tamaki for answers.

"Well, being that you are in your summer break, Ouran can place you in the Shadow system." Kyouya told us then went back to writing in his notebook

"What's a 'Shadow system'?"

"You follow a student around for a day or a month or how ever long and you'll get those days put on your student record as a good mark of course." He smirked and wrote something down.

"So, I could follow you guys for how ever long or until I go back home?" Home... I didn't really want to go back home.

"Exactly, you could follow any of us. Preferably the twins or Haruhi because of your age. Or because of your intelligence level I would gladly be your escort." His smile made me shiver.

"That would be lovely." I smiled back. "But, do I not need to be signed up for the Shadow system?" I walked up to Kyouya only a few feet in front of him.

"Yes, would you like to join me to a trip to the office?" Kyouya shut his book and held out his arm to me.

I took it and he escorted me to the office.

The walk was slow and long. I asked him simple questions and he answered in mostly plain language but I had to stop and ask about a few words which made me blush and stumble over my feet. We passed a few female students and I questioned if we should be standing so close and he simply said, "It's fine."

We arrived at the office and he signed me up for the Shadow System as his personal Shadow until the new year.

On your way back I asked Kyouya, "What is your merit for escorting me to and from the office?" I stopped, stopping him along with me.

"I was making sure our new Host didn't get lost." He smiled his fake smile.

"Kyouya. I want to know why you know so much about a commoner like me."

"Because dear Brenda, my father is interested in your uncles Concrete Company. As in he wants to build a chain of hospitals in America. He, my father, wanted me to get close to your uncle Robert's-"

"Bob." I interrupted.

"What?"

"My uncles name is Bob not Robert. It's on his Birth Certificate and everything."

"Oh, well anyways. To your uncle Bob's niece, or you. He said that you and your uncle were close and because we are relatively close in age he thought it best that I befriend you."

"Ah." I said then grabbed his hand and walked back to the Host room.

We walked in and one question was asked by Tamaki, "Brenda, do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"She's staying with me Tamaki, her uncle called my father this morning and ask if his niece could stay with us for a while." Kyouya spoke up next to me.

"Ok... So, I think were done here today. So can everyone can go."

Kyouya gather his stuff and I gathered mine. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car. Hand in hand.


	2. Pancakes and Shopping

I redid this chapter a little but I hope to finish editing and the entire story by the end of the month.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC but i wish I did... cause that would be awesome.

* * *

In a car alone with the Shadow king… How wonderful. That was probably the most awkward 30 minutes in my entire life.

I was driving myself crazy during dinner…It was just as quiet and awkward as the ride home. Kyouya either must have lost his mind years ago or he's insane. Simply insane.

I just stared at my mashed potatoes pushing them around the plate until Mr. Ootori spoke to me, "So, Mrs. Bartness, how was your first day of a private school? I here you made quite the ruckus in my son's club."

"I had a pretty good day actually and yes, I'm sure Tamaki-san is racing with ideas what to do with me. I think he had the idea of making yet another female a Host." I smiled to him even though he had his face covered behind the news paper. I looked back down to my plate separating the potatoes from the small mound of corn.

"I see…" Mr. Ootori pushed down his paper and looked to me again, I of course returned the favor, "Maybe, you and my son will build a stronger friendship if you do join his club. That would be nice to see him make another friend." He smiled to me and pulled the paper up to block his son from view then winked at me. I flushed and stuck a heap of potatoes in my mouth. They laughed at me. Kyouya and his father. Not out loud but you could tell that they were dying from lack of oxygen inside.

I finished my diner and excused myself. Kyouya got up as well to show me to my room.

After we turned a corner from the dining room, Kyouya felt the need to explain his father to me, "He only really wants the best for me. I am not one to brag but, I get to take over the Ootori Corporation when I graduate from collage."

I just smiled and punched his arm. He cringed back and held his bicep.

"What was that for?"

"Good job." I looked up at him and I blushed, smiling yet again.

"Thanks… um, here's your room." I walked in waved said goodnight and closed the door. I signed and slipped off my uniform and slept in my bra and panties and my T-shirt. I turned on my alarm clock and slid into bed.

I just laid there thinking of everything I did today. I met the Host club and I'm staying in KYOUYA OOTORI'S HOUSE!

I slowly fell asleep and dreamed of what I hope would come to be tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my annoying beeping alarm clock and the smell of fresh cinnamon rolls.

I roll over in the large bed and literally fall out of bed. The sheets had gotten twisted around my legs and trying to move out of bed I had made so my arms were holding me up on the carpet, which was amazingly soft, and that my legs wrapped around the sheet which was stuck under the bed when the sheets were made. I crawled forward trying to pull the sheets with me, but I heard a knock at the door.

"Brenda? Are you alright?" It was Kyouya. I freaked and fell to the floor, scratch that. I freaked and crashed to the floor.

He came through the door and I lay on the floor, in my underwear, (I had somehow lost my shirt in while I was asleep) wrapped in silver sheets waist down. I rolled over and grabbed the blanket above me, covering my chest.

"Good Morning Kyouya-senpai! How are you this fine morning?" I asked with a smile as my face got red.

He cleared his throat nervously and turned his head, "Breakfast is ready, for us at least and because it's Sunday, we're going shopping for some appropriate clothes for a young woman to wear. Not," He walked in and picked up my Tripp's by one of the chains and tossed them across the room, "those... things."

"They are not 'things' they're... cool." I smirked as he got closer and held out a hand. I took it and he lifted me up in his arms releaseing me from my fabric bonds. He slowly dropped my feet but still held me close to him.

"Kyouya, I'm ganna change. Um... and take a shower. I'll be ready in like 20 minutes, K?" I stepped away from him bowed, which was awkward but kinda cool to get to do, and grabbed the blanket and wrapping it above my head and smiled to him, with an obvious blush on my cheeks, as I walked into the bathroom. I slowly closed the door behind me, dropping to my knees in the process. I breathed in and out then stood, leaving the blanket in a circle by the door on the floor. I walked across the room stripping down on the way and stepped into the shower. I turned it on full blast hot and put some cold in withit, just to even things out. I stood with my head hung low letting the water soak my hair before starting washing.

I finished my shower and wrapped my self with a large white towel. I gathered my underwear and walked out of the bathroom. I got dressed and walked out of the room with my long hair still soaked. Walking down the hall and making every wrong turn was the scariest moment of my life, I had always been afraid of getting lost and never finding my way back. The house was enourmous and having to find my way to the dining room was harder then I thought.

I turned a corner and saw a short maid, her hair was bluish and in a high pony, "Um... miss?" She turned and smiled at me, a little to wide for my taste but it was sweet.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, can you tell me were the dining room is? I have seemed to get myself lost." I smiled.

"Yes, right this way." She motioned me to walk back were I came and walked beside be.

"So, how long have you been working for the Ootori's?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Almost 6 months."

"That's a while." I rubbed my neck nervously and cleared my throat.

We walked for a while making the occasional turn and eventually found ourselves in the dining room. I thanked her and sat alone in one of the far chairs. I looked around before resting my head on the table and waiting for someone to show up.

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

After my run-in with Brenda I went up to my bedroom to make some phone calls. Then Tamaki called and asked if we could have a meeting at my place, the entire host club.

Of course I said yes even though he didn't tell me what we were meeting for but he insisted so I obliged.

So, now I'm sitting in the dining room waiting for Brenda to show up for breakfast, she probably got lost. I was just about to get up before I heard the door bell ring, and because it's Sunday we let most of our servants the day off, so I had to get the door myself.

I opened the door to see all the Hosts waiting to come inside and see our new 'american pet' as the twins call her.

We made our way back to the dining room and there she sit waiting, I think sleeping on the table. She nearly had a heart attack and fell out of her chair when Tamaki came beside her and blew on her neck.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Brenda's POV**

OK, so apparently people think it's 'funny' or 'cool' to blow someones neck while they're in their down time. So freaking out in front of 6 hot guys and a blunt-as-hell girl is funny to the rich.

So here I sit, on the floor, while 3 out of the 8 people in the room are laughing their asses off at me.

I got up and walked into the kitchen, having Kyouya, Hunny, Mori an Haruhi follow me.

"Who's hungry?" I look at them with tears in my eyes. They all raise their hands.

"Pancakes? Waffles? French toast?"

"Pancakes, please." Kyouya sat in one of the tall chairs around the high island.

"Pancakes sound good." Haruhi joined him as well as Hunny and Mori after telling me "Pancakes sound good." and "Ah." from the seniors.

"OK." I gathered the materials on the shorter part if the island and started mixing in front half the Host club. After having nothing to say and having them watch me, with the background the the trouble trio I get the courage to talk.

"So, tell me about yourselves. Haruhi, what do you like to do? Hunny? Kyouya even? Mori... maybe?" I smiled while looping the ribbon to an apron around my waist. Haruhi cleared her throat and spoke up.

"I guess I don't really have time to have any after school activities except for the Host club."

"I get that, I mean with you being an honor student I would only expect for you to be studying during all your free time." I inferred as I pulled my hair in a half ponytail.

"How did you know I was an honor student?" I just smiled and mixed the pancake mix faster.

"Your wardrobe is much less... expensive then the rest of the men so I only assumed that you were a... commoner as they put it." I tried to take off my bracelet again, I always forget the thing is on, and I took a shower this morning so now it's sealed shut.

"Ah, I see. So what do you like to do, Brenda-chan?" Still struggling with my bracelet I answered.

"I just I like to um write and draw, but I-I really um like to ah paint." I got sick and tired of trying so I grabbed one of the large knives and stuck it in between the snap and before I got it, Mori ripped the knife from my hand and unsnapped it without a problem.

"Really?" I smiled and rubbed my wrist.

"What?" He asked.

"Is it really that easy for you to do that." I wiped my eyes and laughed.

"I guess." He sat back down and placed my bracelet on the counter.

I washed my hands and took out a pan.

"So next. Kyouya what do you like to do? Ya, know except for the Host club and homework." I smiled and added more flour before tasting the batter. Disgusting but it's the only way I know it's ready.

"Number one, that was revolting. Number two, I don't have anything except for the Host club and homework. Number three, are we taking everyonewith us today?"

"Number one, yes it was but it's necessary. Number two, that's a lie. Number three, we might as well. I'll need input on girly clothes, I've only ever worn black so it'll be... different. So, Hunny. Other than cake and being all around cute. What do you like?" His eyes grew and I turned to grab a pan.

"I like bunnies." He shrugged and I smiled patted his head.

"You are too cute. Kyouya... pans?"

"Don't ask me."

"Oh I forgot... men have no place in the kitchen. Useless bags of flesh." I smiled and turned back to Hunny, "Except for you. Your cuteness makes up for everything." I smirked a Kyouya smirk and opened a cabinet. Jack pot.

"Yes! I found 'em!"

I put the pan down on the burner and put it to medium. I brought the bowl over by the burner and waited for it to get hot.

"So, Mori... I guess you don't talk all that much so...yeah. Do you have anything you like to do after school hours." I put my hand over the pan and poured some batter in the pan.

"I take care of Piyo."

"That sounds fun! Piyo is?" Of course I know who Piyo is... If your wondering I'm just asking these so I don't seem like a stalker.

"A baby chick."

"That's super cute, Mori-senpai." I grabbed a spatula and flipped the first pancake.

I made the whole batch of batter, enough for 5 people of course. Tamaki and the twins were begging for my pancakes but I told all of the 'good kids' not to feed the 'dogs'. I smiled after eating watching the three men and girl eat. Creepy? I don't think so but for some of you... maybe.

"Brenda, we should get going." Kyouya stood and wiped his mouth. I started to gather dishes from everyone and start a sink of water to wash the dishes but Kyouya held my shoulders and looked at me saying, "What the hell are you doing?"

"*GASP* Mother? Watch your language in front of our two daughters!" Kyouya turned and delt with Tamaki while I explained.

"Kyouya-senpai, you said your maids or whatever had the day off and I highly doubt that they would like it if they came here and had to do a whole heap of dishes. So, I'll do them myself, it's no trouble, really." he turned back to me, almost a shocked expression on his face.

He just stood, speechless. I just smiled and returned filling th sink. "You guys can hang out or something, this might take me a while." I turned to them all and smiled.

"Takashi, help Bren-chan do the dishes, I'm ganna take a nap." He ran into the living room and flopped onto the couch. Mori got up from his chair and collected the dishes from the counter tops and placed them intothe sink, which was now filled with hot soapy water.

I washed while he dried and Stacked them nicely so I could put them away later. I asked him to grab the pan from the stove as I finished the last plate. He slid the pan from the stove and into the sink I grabbed onto the side of the pan and dropped it immediately.

The pan was still hot from cooking. I held my hand with the other and croucheddown putting pressure on it with my stomach. I bowed my head and I started to tear. I felt a cool hand on my back and another slip it's way under my legs. I slammed my eyes shut as the cold hands lifted me up and walked into the, I guess living room because when I opened my eyes I found myself surrounded by the Hosts crowded around me. Mori sat me on the couch and sat next to me, Kyouya came up before me and held out his hand.

There was a long thick burn across my left palm, red and starting to swell.

"Tamaki, get ice. And someone go get the first aid in the hall bathroom." Tamaki dashed to the kitchen and Hunny ran down the hall. Kyouya took his thumb and brushed it across the burn on my hand. I cringed then grasped onto Mori's hand with my right, squeezing when he even though about touching it.

"I'm sorry, I can be a real idiot sometimes." I said and half smiled while biting my lip, lifting the tenseness in the room a bit.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, it was an accident." Haruhi told me as she sat next to me and rubbed my back.

"Still, little-old-me getting so much attention... It's kinda weird." I breathed again, trying to sustain any bravery I had left. Kyouya blew on my burn making my toes curl with pain and my hand holding Mori's ended up entwined with his and squeezing till my knuckles were white. "Don't do that." I smiled to him.

"Sorry I'm trying to improvise until Tamaki gets back." He looked into the kitchen and yelled for him. Tamaki yelled some rubbish about there not being any ice so I got up pushed my through the twins and into the kitchen.

"Seriously, that's the damn fridge not the freezer!" I pushed him aside, grab a hand towel and pour some ice on it, tie it up and place it slowly on my burn. I slid down the fridge door and start crying. Not in pain but in 'Tamaki's a bigger idiot then I thought' type of thing.

He knelt beside me and touched my shoulder, as well as the Host club gathering around the fridge. I just broke out laughing, plain out a gut buster. It was the most ridiculous thing I had ever done. "Tamaki was looking for ICE in the FRIDGE!"I stood and concealed my laughter. I just smiled and stood blankly at the 6 people staring at me like I was crazy.

Hunny came in and I just smiled as Kyouya picked me up and placed me on the counter and took the kit from Hunny. He grabbed my hand gently, removed the hand towel, and blew on it once more. Mori had come over and held my hand, so that no one but myself or Kyouya could see, I bit my lip and watched as he put aloe on it then wrapped my hand in a long gauze.

"Thanks, Kyouya-senpai." He helped me down from the counter and smiled, we both smiled.

I turned to the rest of the group still smiling, "So, shall we go then?"

* * *

So we left the house and went to the mall. I had to share a ride with 'mom and dad' along with Haruhi while the twins were with Hunny and Mori.

I just sat not listening to Tamaki's rant about what we were going to get for his new daughter, which I was OK with. I mean if Tamaki's paying for it, I might buy pink.

No, I wouldn't buy pink. Red, of course. No pink.

"So, Tamaki?" He knelt before me and took my hands in his.

"Yes, my princess?" His eyes sparkled violet.

"Please don't call me princess, OK?" He nodded and at my guess made a mental note, "Also, my hand hurts." He released my hands, "Also, I was wondering, where are you thinking of taking us?"

"To the Commoners Mall, of course!~" He shouted, like really shouted, loud.

"Oh... I see." I looked back to the window and thought again about what the day will hold.

The rest of the ride was silent, almost a dead silence like at a funeral. I looked to Kyouya, then Tamaki. Their lips were moving but no sound was coming out. I rubbed my ears trying to regain my sense of hearing.

It finally came back to me, only when Tamaki grabbed my unburned hand and pulled me and Haruhi out of the car. We went inside the Mall, not waiting for the second car to show.

"Tamaki, shouldn't we wait for Hunny, Mori and the twins?" He turned and smiled to me.

"Would you want the designer teens of the century with you when we enter the mall, looking for cute women's clothes?" He smiled and tugged us further into the crowded store.

"I guess not," I said, mostly to myself.

We went in the first store and Tamaki took Haruhi and I back to the fitting rooms straight away. We sat and chatted, until Tamaki came rushing in with a mound of rainbow colored dresses, I think I saw a dark blue or black one in there somewhere but Tamaki stuck me with a red dress and pushed me into a small changing room.

The dress was red with a white sash under the bust, it had spaghetti straps and ended right above my knees. I walked out of the fitting room and the entire Host club chatting with themselves. I cleared my throat and held my hands behind my back while rocking my feet.

I heard Tamaki and the twins whisper to each other then lineup, Tamaki in the middle and the twins on opposite sides.

"Approved." they grabbed another dress and pushed me into the dressing room again. This time the dress was rather short and a dark navy blue. It clinged to every curve and I absolutely hated it. I walked out and covered my face, grabbed another dress and walked back in. I yelled to the group, "I am NOT getting that dress!"

I took that one off and put on the next, it reminded me of Aurora's dress in Sleeping Beauty. It was pink and fell to the floor but the sleeves were cut off and the light pink top was the only thing keeping it from falling to the floor.

I walked out entwined my fingers. The troublesome trio talked to themselves then said, "Denied."

I was force into another dress, then another dress, then another. One was a burnt orange, then a bright blue, then another red. They all were pretty dresses, but not for me. I mean who is ganna wear dresses single every day?

I walked out again with a short white dress. It came down to the middle of my thighs and was really flowy. The top was tight to my chest and had thick straps. "Tamaki, can't I try on something other than dresses?" I asked and held my hands behind my back.

The three boys discussed and said "Approved." Then Tamaki pulled one more dress from the stack.

"Tamaki! Did you just hear me?" He nodded and pushed the dress in my hands. "Tamaki I can't wear dresses everyday!"

"No problem. This is the last one then we'll move on to jeans, then shirts." He smiled then pushed me back into the room.

I looked down at the dress then tried it on. It was black, yes black. It was long and had open sleeves and a flat top clinging to my chest. I tied the small white sash around my waist and walked out of the room.

Hunny jumped from his seat on Mori's lap and sprinted towards me. He wrapped his arms around my neck breaking my point of balance. I started to fall backwards so I wrapped my arms around Hunny trying to protect him from the fall but large arms lifted me up in the air. Hunny jumped down from me and I looked up into large stern gray eyes.

"T-Thank you, M-Mori-senpai." I stuttered and flushed as he placed me back down on the floor and patted my head. I fixed my dress and stared at Mori as he walked back to his spot on one of the chairs.

Out of nowhere Tamaki and the twins came between me and my sight of Mori and said "Approved." I smiled and went back into the dressig room to change back into the clothes I came in with and grab all the 'approved' dresses.

We left the store and went into another, then another. We ended our day with a crap ton of clothes and it apperently didn't cost all that much for Tamaki. He had spent all that money on me and didn't ask for anything in return.

We ended the day and hung out at Tamaki's Second Mansion. We watched some movies then eventually Kyouya wanted to go home. I was at the door and stopped took off my shoes and ran towards Tamaki.

"Thank very much for today, and getting me all the clothing." I bent down and kissed his cheek. I smiled to him and ran out the door, shoes in hand.

Kyouya was waiting for me in the car. We left and went home. I loaded all my clothes into my room and decide to deal with it tomorrow.


	3. Car rides, Sleeping and the Beach

Here's the new chapter three!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.

* * *

I woke up and found myself surrounded by a metric-butt-ton of shopping bags. I dump all the clothes on the bed and start putting things away.

I opened the closet and nearly fainted. It was HUGE!

"Oh…" I grabbed a giant pile of clothes and dumped them in the middle of the floor of the closet. I put that pile away then grab another.

When I finally finish I pull out the white dress I tried on yesterday and a pair of light jeans. As for the accessories, I put on a sliver rose pedant. I walked out of the door and into the dining room. We had the day off for a teacher workshop or something… I don't remember.

I sat down at the table across from Mr. Ootori who was enjoying a cup of coffee while reading the paper.

A maid came up to me and asked what I'd like for breakfast. "Um… I guess just a bowl of Cheerios would be lovely, thank you."

She curtseyed and walked into the kitchen.

"You're very chipper in the morning." I looked behind me and saw Kyouya… shirtless. I looked back over to Mr. Ootori but he disappeared.

"Well, don't get too excited, you might loose your words." He said coldly and sat next to me. The maid came out with a bowl of cereal and a milk container. **(You know those things they have at tea parties filled with cream… those things…)**

I thanked her once more and poured the milk in the bowl and started eating.

I kept my eyes to the bowl until I was finished, in which the maid came back asked if I needed anything else and went back to the kitchen.

Kyouya cleared his throat and I obviously looked at him,"So, what would like to do today?" he asked, I think trying to be nicer to me.

"Um… I guess we could do really anything. I would have thought that Tamaki called you already with an action plan of the day." I smiled and looked back down at my fingers which were killing my nails.

"Oh, well… I suppose your right." He stood and ushered me to follow him.

I stood and followed him down the hall. We walked for a while; I was slightly behind him and on his right.

We turned another corner and the lights in the entire house went out. I grabbed onto Kyouya's arm and he led me down the hall more. I shut my eyes and let him walk me. When we turned another corner I grabbed onto his arm tighter and stuffed my face in his arm. We turned then turned again and he stopped. I opened my eyes slightly and saw a door. We walked outside and I was still holding onto his arm. Kyouya stopped and wiped my small tears from my cheek.

I let go and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked up to him and he just looked forward. I grabbed his hand and smiled to myself. He looked toward the rather large shed type thing and walked to it, taking me with him.

He opened the door and found a small bunny nibbling on the wires inside.

"Aww, a bunny." I walked up to it and picked it up. It was a rather small white rabbit and had sweet brown eyes.

"Can we keep it Kyouya?" I turned to him and made the famous puppy eyes. He shook his head. I let the bunny free after petting it a couple more times.

He tinkered with the electrical box and the lights in the house turned on.

We walked back inside and Kyouya's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and handed it to me. "Please talk to him. I have no more patience today."

I opened the phone and stuttered, "H-hello?"

"OH, MY SWEET DAUGHTER! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? WE NEED TO GO TO THE BEACH! I JUST GOT NEWS FROM THE SCHOOL! WE HAVE THE WHOLE WEEK OFF!" Tamaki stopped screaming and waited for me to speak.

"I'm up for it," I looked up to Kyouya and he just nodded, "Kyouya as well."

"That's wonderful!~ We all shall meet in front of Haruhi's apartment! See you later my daughter!" He hung up and I gave the phone back to Kyouya.

"So, want to go swimming?" I smile up Kyouya and he just shrugged and led me back to my room.

He showed me a small bag I could pack my bathing suit and a couple pairs of clothes I would most likely need. He told me he would be back when he was done packing and took a shower. I thanked him and started to pack.

I packed my black and white swimsuit and a big T-shirt with some shorts. Then I packed some pajamas and a couple pairs of clothes. I even packed a dress or two.

I was done packing so I brought my bag out into my room and laid down on my bed.

I waited for a while then slowly fell asleep.

**Kyouya's POV**

'_I can't believe she clung to me like that when the lights went out. I mean I know people who are scared of the dark but she seemed really frightened. Seriously, she was crying!'_ I scolded myself as I took a shower.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I grabbed my bag and walked to Brenda's room thinking of what could have caused her fear.

I mean like Haruhi being left alone and now being afraid of thunder.

Brenda's door was slightly open so I just walked in and saw her sprawled out on her bed sleeping.

I walked up to her and nudged her shoulder, "Brenda, it's time to go."

She moaned and rolled over, "Go away… it's sleepy time."

"Brenda. I'm going to leave without you if you don't get up."

She was silent then groaned and got up and grabbed her bag. "Let's go I can sleep in the car."

I grabbed her bag for her then walked out of the room.

She followed and kept telling me nonsense about how she could get her things by herself.

I just walked and walked out of the house and put her bags in the waiting car. She got in and I after her. We just sat for a while then her arm wrapped around mine and her head rested on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she slid closer and fell asleep.

Her hair smelt of sweet pea and violet and she just had this smile across her face even though she was asleep. Her wardrobe, as much as I hate saying this, was very… never mind.

We arrived in front of Haruhi's apartment not long after she fell asleep.

"Brenda we're here." She slowly opened her eyes then rubbed them.

"K," She got out from under my arm and fixed her hair. I got out and she followed.

**Brenda's POV**

I got out of the car after Kyouya and looked around before he led me up the stairs into Haruhi's apartment. I saw three other cars like Kyouya's. I assumed that one was from Tamaki, the other the twins and the last for Hunny and Mori. Kyouya rang the bell and Haruhi came and sighed and walked away. I walked in and took off my white flip flops.

I wrapped my arms around her neck from the back, "Is everyone picking on you sister dearest?"

I patted her head and walked into the living room area and sat next to Hunny and slid over so Kyouya could fit in next to me. Hunny invited himself in my lap and told me to get closer to Mori. Haruhi came back with an assortment of cups with the same herbal tea inside.

"Hey, Haruhi?" she looked up to me, "Is your dad at work?" I asked and took a sip of tea.

She nodded, "he said he would be home around now actually."

"That's nice; I hope he approves of 6 males in your home." I smiled to myself while giving Tamaki a stare saying 'I hope Ranka doesn't kill you for inviting yourself over, along with all your friends.'

The room was silent when Haruhi's dad came rushing inside exclaiming, "Oh Haruhiii!~ Daddy's home!~"

He came through the living room door and was silent. His hair was long and red and he was wearing a woman's overcoat and thick diva glasses.

"Haruhi," her father took off his glasses and stood in the doorway, "would you care to explain why there are 6 handsome young men and one beautiful young lady in our living room."

Haruhi stood to explain but Tamaki came rushing towards her father and bowed to him. But he threw Tamaki aside and ran up to Haruhi.

"Oh, my darling daughter! Oh how I missed you so!" He hugged Haruhi then took Tamaki's untouched tea and gulped it down.

Tamaki pouted and sat between Kyouya and Hikaru.

"So, Miss, are you one of Haruhi's friends?" I looked up to Haruhi's dad.

"I suppose you could say that." I cleared my throat and rested my head on Hunny's shoulder.

"I see…" He smiled and messed up Haruhi's hair. She combed through it with her fingers and sighed.

I smiled and watched Kyouya explain to Ranka that we would like Haruhi to come on a vacation with the Host club and a few guests, including myself. I ended up falling asleep during they're conversation. Haruhi's dad accepted and then ran off to pack Haruhi's bag.

The club stood and filed out of the apartment and I followed being that Hunny jumped out of my lap and Mori picked me up. We all stood in the platform outside the apartment waiting for Haruhi to come out.

First a bag was thrown out her door then she came out with her backpack and grabbed the bag and walked down the stairs. I had awoken in Mori's arms and was semi-uncomfortable and semi-happy with the arrangement. I snuggled into his broad chest more. We stood waiting for Haruhi to come down the stairs, being helped by Tamaki.

I whispered in Mori's ear to let me down and he obliged. I took Haruhi's bag and popped the trunk of our car and put it inside. "Haruhi, you're coming with us, K?" I smiled to her and she tried to decline but then I asked, "Would you rather be in the car with the twins? Or Tamaki? I suppose with Hunny and Mori wouldn't be bad but you'd be bored, with Hunny asleep the whole way and Mori's… quietness."

I smiled and she put her backpack in the trunk and got in. I smiled wider and asked, "So, which beach are we going to?"

"My beach house." Kyouya said then shooed me into the car. I got in then looked at Haruhi sitting by the window looking out into her oh, so familiar neighborhood.

Kyouya got in and I tried to strike-up conversation, "So… what's the plan for the week?" Haruhi looked up, curious to the answer as well.

Most likely, Tamaki will have the Host do their jobs while the guests are to enjoy themselves."

"Oh… So, what are you going to do Kyouya?"

"What I do best… Manage the giant oaf." I smiled and looked over to Haruhi.

"What do think your going to do Haruhi?" I smiled to her when she looked at me.

"Probably just sit around, being that I can't go in the water with the guests around."

"Maybe we could go in the water went all the guests go. Like a midnight stroll between two friends." I smiled at my dramatization.

"I guess, If you don't put it in such a weird way like that ever again." She smiled ans I returned the favor by smiling a laugh.

The conversation ended and Haruhi, eventually fell asleep. Her head fell on to my shoudler went we turned a corner and I smiled then rested my head on Kyouya's shoulder and fell asleep as well.

So it ended up Kyouya leaning his head back and having me wrap my arm around his and resting my head on his shoulder and Haruhi's head in my lap crurled up on her seat.

I woke up first when the driver stopped at the beach house. I woke up the two, both difficult, but they strode out of the vehicle to the door.

Kyouya showed us our rooms after Tamaki had a fit about me sharing a room with Haruhi instead of himself.

We chaned into our swimwear then went outside to the waiting guests. Tamaki went to a rock not far out into the ocean and whispered sweet nothing to girls. Kyouya managed the giggling girls who were waiting for thier turn with Tamaki. Hunny and Mori were doing some kind of martial art thing with some guests and the twins were playing volleyball with two of thier regulars. Haruhi was sitting on a towel and talking with three giggling girls.

I made my way to a small tide and sat down letting my feet dangle in the water. Eventually two girls walked up to me and asked if I wanted to join them at the cliff to see the sunset. I agreed and eyed Haruhi who was still digging for sea creatures with Hunny.

We made our way to the cliff and looked out to the sun.

"Hey! There's girls up here!" I turned to see three young men holding beer bottles in their hands and swaying towards us. The, what it seemed like, leader walked up to me and grabbed onto my arm.

"This is a private beach, you guys aren't suppose to be here!" the girl on my right told him. The guy next to him on her side grabbed her and the guy on his left grabbed the girl on my left.

The man holding me got real close and I could smell the booze on him.

"Hey! Leave them alone." The guy holding me let go and walked up to Haruhi and grabbed her collar bringing her to the edge.

I ran and jumped on his back. He turned and let Haruhi go and elbowed me in the stomach making me fall into the deep ocean.

* * *

AH-OH! Stupid brenda being a hero!


	4. Fights, Makeups, Yelling and Crushes

New Chapter 4 for ya... I'd really appreciate a review on this one... please?

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

* * *

I felt the cold water hit my back and my soul slowly escape my body. I saw a flash of black and I was being held by some kind of dark angel. I closed my eyes letting him take me.

We resurfaced and he pulled me up in his arms. He walked to the shore and I opened my eyes to see Kyouya looking furious.

He set me down and I swayed before looking up to him. He grabbed my shoulders and spoke, "What do you think you were doing? You could have called for us. You against a boy? He was nearly twice your size."

I looked back down to my hand that was wrapped in soaked gauzes. "I didn't want Haruhi to get hurt. You didn't how she was being man-handled. I just acted off of impulse." I felt tears fall down my cheeks as Mori pulled off his shirt and wrap it around my shoulders.

Kyouya pulled up my chin, "Brenda… did he hurt you?'

"I'm fine Kyouya. I just need some sleep."

"No, come with me. "He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me to the house but I ripped it from his grip and just stood there.

"I said I'm fine." He walked off and I just stood looking after him. I held my head and walked to the house slighly swaying while walking up the sand hill. I stumbled a bit but I could feel Mori behind me, when I looked low and behold there he was.

"Can you help me to my room, Mori-senpai?" He nodded and picked me up bridal style.

I got to the door of my room and Mori let me go, I stood against the door and waiting for Mori to walk away. I slowy slid down the wood behind me. I turned and sat in the hall leaning agaist my bedroom door. I wrapped Mori's shirt closer to me covering my bruised torso.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

**Kyouya's POV**

"I shouldn't have yelled at her like that." I paced in my room talking to myself.

"I mean come on Kyouya! What the hell were you thinking yelling at her like that!" I flopped on my bed and cleaned off my glasses.

I continued to yell at myself until I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I screamed to the person behind the door.

Tamaki came in and said, "Dinner is ready." He left the room and I followed making sure I was at least 20 yards behind him.

**Mori's POV**

Mistukuni and I were on our way to get Brenda for dinner when we saw her curled up on the floor in front of her bedroom.

"Bren-chan?" Misukuni shuddered and ran up to her. I walked behind him and picked her up. She still had my shirt on that I gave her outside; though when I picked her up the shirt revealed a large bruise across her torso. Mistukuni opened the door and I laid her down on her bed. her hair was still wet and she smelt of saltwater.

Mistukuni got up in the bed with her and shook her shoulders, when I told him to stop her eyes opend and she tried to sit up but she winced and laid back down.

"Brenda, your torso is badly bruised you have to stay in bed for a while."

"I've had worst, I'm okay I promise." She rolled over and got out of the bed grabbed her bag and went in the bathroom.

After a while she came out looking refreshed but I could see in her eyes that she was in pain. She wore a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt.

"Hey, let's pretend we didn't see that K?" she tried to smile, "let's go eat hmm?"

Mistukuni nodded and grabbed her hand and walked out of the room. I followed just waiting and watching intently.

**Brenda's POV**

I looked around the table and saw Tamaki sitting by Haruhi talking about some nonsense that a father should be feeding his precious young daughter and the twins bickering about some new fashion in London and Hunny eating slowly , Mori watching him with a fierce gase. And Kyouya oh, Kyouya his glasses shimmered hiding his eyes and his plate empty for he had eaten quickly and was only waiting for someone, other than me of course, to engage him in some sort of conversation.

I looked at my plate being the hundreth time tonight staring at the freashly cooked crab before me. I sighed and pushed my plate away. "I'm going to bed it seems I don't have much of an appitite this evening." I stood and walked out of the dining room and walked to my room, alone. I started to hear the rain slowly come to a small episode of thunder. Entering my room I rummiged through my bag and pulled out a long sleeve shirt. I pulled off my short sleeved band-T and put on the long sleeve then replaceing my band-T back on.

I walk out of my room and down the hall to the glass doors opening into the beach below. I slip through the door and walk down to the beach soaked to the bone before I even hit the shore line. I sat in the cold wet sand and set free all my frustrations through the only way I knew.

I cried. My tears mixed with the cold rain and they streaked my face. I wiped them away but the rain replaced them so easliy. I leaned back letting my hair and body get covered in sand. I closed my eyes so the rain wouldn't get in them and I pushed my feet out into the cold waters of the ocean.

I heard the thunder and lightening blast through the sky. I remembered how my mother helped me get through the storms.

_Flashback_

_I let my tears run free as the lightening struck the heavens. I cried out when I felt the rumble of the thunder crash against the clouds._

_"It's alright..." My mother wrapped her arms around my child frame and held me tight,"..Do you know how I got through the storms when I was little?" I shook my head still afraid._

_"I though of it as the angels playing a good game of bowling..." She smiled to me and wiped her thin brown hair from her face,"...See when the bowling ball runs down the lane it's the thunder and when the ball crashes against the white pins it makes the fall down onto Earth, or the lightening."_

_I wiped my tears away and snuggled into her arms listening to the angels play a game of bowling._

_End flashback_

I let myself fall back into the world and I reached my hands up in the air trying to touch the dark rain clouds.

I felt a something above me so I sat up and turned my body around grabbing my stomach in the process. I slowly look up to see... *sigh* Kyouya.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I sneered and stood, still holding my stomach.

"It's my beach house. I can go where ever I want to." he snickered back stepping forward.

"Well, isn't that fine and dandy then... I'll be leaving now. Goodbye Kyouya." I tried to step around him but he grabbed onto my arm and spun me around holding me close.

"I need to talk with you," lightening struck hard at the sand and his glasses shined bright, "I'm sorry about this afternoon. I was really harsh on you." he looked down and rubbed his neck, like a little boy apologizing for taking his sister's diary or something.

I walked into his chest and wrapped my arms loosing around his body,"It's alright," I looked up at him and smiled my smile and kissed his cheek before letting go and walking back to the house.

**Mori's POV**

I was sent by Mistukuni to find Brenda so they could play. I looked in her room, the library, and the small music room. Nothing.

I walked past the glass door leading outside and saw that one was slightly open. I moved to shut it and saw her walk away from Kyouya with a smile on her face.

I waited for her to get to the door and closed it behind her. "Mitsukuni wants to play."

"Well let's not keep him waiting!" I knew at this moment when she smiled at me, with her beautiful eyes, that she would be mine.


	5. Dinner, Dancing and Brawling

New chapter 5 not sure if this is ganna be a Kyouya fanfiction anymore...

Disclaimer: i do not own OHSHC

* * *

The next day we decided to go to a nice restaurant for dinner.

I sat downstairs in the black dress in the living room. I split open a book and waited for the rest of the club to get downstairs.

Three chapters later I slapped the book down and walked out onto the balcony letting the breeze whirl my dress and hair around. The air was thick and moist so different then the atmosphere back home. The air there is thin and dry.

I breathed in and out letting what's left of the sun soak in my skin. The view was beautiful.

The yellow sun in the horizon mixed with the orange then red and pink sky. Leaving the stars to shine in the dark purple and black layer of the heavens.

"This is beautiful." I said to myself smiling wide. I closed my eyes taking a mental picture of the scene.

"Yes, it is." I snapped my head sideways and saw Tamaki in a white suit and a dark purple shirt and a cream tie. His eyes were fixed on the view.

"A-Ah... Hi, Tamaki-senpai." I stammered and turned to the setting sun.

"Beautiful but sad." he lowered his head then looked over to me smile bigger then ever, "Come, we're ready for dinner."

"Alright." he bowed and stuck his hand out for me. I curtseyed and took it.

He smiled and lead me in the living room where five gorgeous men and one beautiful young lady sat or stood waiting for me and Tamaki.

Hunny wore a cute light pink suit with a white shirt and a darker pink tie. The twins wore matching green suits with orange shirts and a dark green ties. Kyouya wore a dark violet suit with a lavender shirt and black tie. Mori wore a black suit with a white shirt and tie with sliver roses embroidered in it. While Haruhi wore a red dress with a black sash under the bust, like the red one I got with a white sash. Her hair was braided to one side. She looked really pretty.

I ran up to her and gave her a big hug screaming "AWW YOU LOOK SOO CUTE!" like Tamaki would.

After a few minutes of squeezing Haruhi to death and complementing Hunny on his never-ending cuteness, I regained my composer, I fixed my dress and asked, "So, where are we going?"

They all looked at me, with the same question. Until Tamaki came up and was all like, "A FABULOUS FRENCH RESTURAUNT RIGHT HERE BY KYOUYA'S BEACH HOUSE~!"

So, we left in two different limo's. Me, Hunny Mori and Kyouya in one. And the twins Tamaki and Haruhi in the other.

We arrived at the restaurant and Hunny held my arm like a gentleman, though it was tough because I was a little taller than him. Me being 5" 3' and him being 4" 9'.

So we were seated inside the french resturaunt and the ceiling was painted like the 16th Chapel with the angels conversing with each other in the clouds. It was magnificent.

I sat there half the time looking up until Hunny nudged me to look at the menu.

I looked down to see the pages covered in Frenchy words. I had no idea what the menu said.

"Um.. Hunny? Can you read this?"

"Nope! I thought that you might know French like Tama-chan but I guess not." he looked back to the menu and I flipped mine over.

"Look, Hunny the back is covered in deserts." I smiled to him knowing one word in French. Désert.

Lame? Totally.

I chose some random dish on the menu and set it in front of me and went criss-cross applesauce in my chair, slipping out of my flats.

The waiter came up and took our order. He was fixed on me and Haruhi... our A or B-cups if anything.

Whatever.

I was the only one who noticed so I left it unnoticed.

We ordered and he left. I was clearly pissed.

Music started to play and couples came up to the smallish dance floor. I looked over to them and smiled.

I uncrossed my legs and slipped on my shoes. I stood and held my hand out to Haruhi.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" I smiled and bowed across the table.

"Sure..." She stood and I grabbed her hand and ran up to the dance floor.

I put her hand on my shoulder and I grabbed her waist and flipped her hand so we were in a proper dancing postion. We danced, well I danced and dragged Haruhi around the floor like a puppet.

I kept telling her to keep her eyes on me and just let my instruct her.

She nodded then looked back at her feet. I sighed and said, "You won't be able to dance properly with anyone if you stare at your feet like that. Any male at least." I smiled and looked away as her head snapped up and she glared at my cheek.

The song ended and Tamaki walked up behind Haruhi and stole her from me. I smiled and worked my way back to my seat but Mori came and pulled me back to the floor. His hand was so much larger than mine but somehow it felt right.

He stood me up straight and got us into the correct position. We started and surprisingly he was a great dancer.

I mean I was good but he spin me and lightly dipped me as well and did all the special unnecessary moves. I was flushed red as we danced the waltz.

the music slowed then came to a halt. The dance was over.

Mori kept me fro another dance. It was rather slow and I could feel a conversation coming on.

Mori lifted my hand to his shoulder and wrapped his arm around my waist, slowly and asking for permission. Which I obviously granted.

I laid my head on his chest as we swayed on the dance floor. I closed my eyes letting him pull me back and forth and side to side.

The song was closing and Hunny was making his way over to us. Mori pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful tonight Brenda. You should dress up more often."

I blushed as he walked away from me past Hunny.

Hunny got up to me and pulled me back to the table telling us our food was here. I sat down next to Hunny. The long table had four on one side and four on the other.

I was across from Haruhi at the end. The twins sat side by side next to Haruhi. Then Tamaki at the opposite end of Haruhi. I sat next to Hunny who sat by Mori. Then Kyouya across from Tamaki.

The food was delicious. I ordered a Kobe Beef which was perfectly cooked and was just a beautiful plating presentation. The slice of beef was placed tn the middle of a black rectangular platter. The sliced were delicitely place along side the meat. A thick red glaze was spread under the rare meat. I looked up to Haruhi who had ordered the same as me. Her eyes were wide and she wiped the small bit of drool from her lips.

I giggled and stared back to my plate letting my hair fall from my ears. I grabbed my chopsticks and stared to eat, as everyone had done.

So, I've used chopsticks before but for some reason my fingers didn't want to work. I tried and tried again them gave upstaring at my plate in defeat.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and I looked up to see Haruhi looking at me with her big brown eyes. "Can you help me?"

She smiled and nodded then moved around the table to help me with my shaky fingers.

I was still shaky but I ignored the urge to look at the pair of gray orbs I knew was watching me, to eat.

* * *

After eating, Tamaki decided that we would have a Super Mario Smash Bros. Brawl fight to the finish.

First the twins went. Hikaru played as Link and Kaoru Seamus. Lets just say... Hikaru won.

Next Kyouya and Tamaki. It was EPIC! Kyouya played Kirby and Tamaki Falcon. It was awesome. Kyouya wiped the floor Tamaki.

Then Haruhi and I played and I won. Haruhi jumped off cause she was scared of my awesomeness. Zelda defeats all...

Hunny and Mori played and Mori won. Only cause Hunny was confused and killed himself.

Kyouya and Mori played which was interseting. They were both Kirby and it took forever unitl Mori grabbed Kyouya when he was distracted trying to the get the power ball, and threw him off the edge.

I played Hikaru and I sniped him with one of my arrows. It was... OK it was AWESOME! The look on his face.

It was down to me and Mori. I was Zelda, he Link. On the Bridge of Eldin. How perfect.

I was epic and jumped on his head and grabbed the power ball thingy and shot him with my special magic arrow and he... well I won.

I jumped up and bowed to the clapping crowd. I stuck my tongue at Mori and said, "HA! You got beat by a little girl!" I gave high-5's to the twins who had got up and gave me a hug.

I smiled as they sat back down, I walked over to Mori and stuck my hand out for him to shake. "You were a worthy apponient..." he took my hand and kissed my knuckles and knelt before me,"...I hope we have the chance to duel again strong knight." I said in a English accent as best as I could.

I curtseyed and glomped Mori with a hug.

* * *

_Please review!_


	6. Pretty Pictures and Naps

new chapter 6! please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

* * *

I woke the next morning to where the birds were chirping and the sky was still dark with night.

I got up and put on a gray sun dress and a pair of black flip flops. I worked my way outside and took a walk on the beach.

The sky was a mix of red and purple then a dark blue and black by the sea. I ran back to the house. I needed to see if Kyouya's house had any paints.

I ran into the house jumping over everyone's shoes while kicking off mine. I ran down the main hall and stopped in front of Kyouya's door.

I pounded on the door then entered eyes squeezed shut. "Kyouya? Are you awake."

"I am now. What do you want?" I knew Kyouya wasn't a morning person and I knew that he was probably up late dealing with Tamaki.

"Do you have any paints in the house? Canvas too?" I looked up to him and let my eyes fall to his toned chest and then his smokey eyes.

"Four rooms down on the left." He laid back down and flipped the covers over his head, "Thank you, Kyouya." I shut the door and covered my face as I ran down the hall.

I open the door and the view of the beach was clear through large thin windows. In the corner was a large amount of white pulling canvas and a set of easels. A hook was placed by the door and three white aprons were hanging from the golden crescent rings. I took one and tied it around my waist and ducked my head under the strap. I breathed out when I saw a large desk with paints. Any color you could imagine was here or had the materials to make that color.

I grabbed six bottles of paint; red, blue, yellow, brown, black, and white. I decide to leave the rest of the colors there for future fun. I grabbed a couple brushes and placed them in my apron pocket. I cut a large piece of canvas and grabbed a wooden square placing it over my head to carry then a staple gun. I looked over to the easel and decide I would go back for that. Easels are... kinda heavy, at least this one was.

I walked out of the room and down the hall. I passed by Mori who was stretching after his morning run.

He smiled to me and I smiled back, a tint of pink across my cheeks.

I stumbled to open the patio doors then walked out onto the deck. I placed the paint bottles down on the table and the canvas in a chair. I put the wooden square over the canvas so in wouldn't blow away then put down the gun.

I ran back inside for the easel and saw Mori carrying it down the hall for me.

I opened the door for him and told him where to put it. He sat down and watched me pull the canvas and put three staples on each side on the back.

I looked to Mori who kinda had that look of 'I'm impressed, but I wouldn't show it cause I'm a manly man' type of face.

I smiled, "I'm awesome, no?" He nodded and smiled. I went back to preparing for my painting session and I forgot a mixing plate.

"Mori, will you be a peach and get me a mixing plate. I swear I saw a couple in the room."

He nodded and got left. I shook the paints and placed the easel a little to the left, then to the right.

I felt arms wrap around me and I smiled turning to see Mori. I smiled and he did as well. He patted my head and handed me a couple mixing plates. I thanked him and he just nodded.

I poured some blue then white. Since the sun got higher the view wasn't exactly the same but close.

I put the brush on the canvas and started.

Mori had fallen asleep as I was painting. He stood streched and went inside after ruffeling my hair.

The brush found it's way to the canvas and I continued.

I ended up with my hair in a messy bun and paint all over my apron, and face.

"Bren-chan~!" Hunny came rushing outside and stopped to see me on the table looking at my first painting.

He jumped next to me, "Bren-chan will you make me breakfast?"

I looked up sighed and nodded.

He smiled and grabbed my hand. I put the painting back on the easel and I walked after him.

He sat down next to a stoic Mori, and a tired, grumpy Kyouya.

"Good morning gentlemen... and lady." I saw Haruhi walk up and sit down next to Kyouya.

I washed my hands while taking ideas for breakfast.

I heard three people at once giving ideas. I found one I liked, offered by Haruhi, French toast.

I smiled as Tamaki came rushing down the hallway and sat next to Haruhi. "I want some please." He somehow had gathered a fork and knife and a dinner cloth tied around his neck and was sitting up straight.

"Since you are at the table when we decide you shall get some Tamaki, K?" I smiled and opened the fridge for eggs.

I looked and looked but no eggs.

"Hey, guys." I looked out to the boys who were stairing at me, "Um... we have no eggs." They pointed up and I looked up to see Hikaru and Koaru standing behind the fridge on a stool.

I got a egg shower that morning.

I cracked my fingers and closed the fridge door. "I'll give you five seconds to run." I smirked, "...five..."

"Haha very funny Brenda." Hikaru went to pat my head but saw his mess, "...four..."

"Seriously? you counting down like a mother..." Karou mumbled under his breath, "...one..."

I stepped forward and grabbed their ears and dragged them outside.

"You two men are in a HOST CLUB and you treat a lady like this?" I smiled as I threw them outside, "I guess then you'll have to be treated like dogs."

I smirked and shut and locked the doors.

I walked back to the kitchen, "While they are still confused can you boys lock all the doors and windows." I turned and walked to my room to change. I stopped and turn to the boys, and Haruhi, "This is their punishment. If anyone lets them inside before I do... you'll be joining them."

I left and they scattered to lock the doors. I smiled... This is ganna be a good day.

I took a shower and put on some clean clothes. A blue v-neck shirt and a white vest with a white skirt. I slipped on a pair of blue knee-high socks and I grabbed some money Kyouya had given me for... if I needed anything that I didn't wish to discuss with Kyouya... like girly things.

I left a note on the island that read:

_Guys... and Haruhi,_

_I went to the store down the road to get stuff for breakfast. Be back later!_

_~Brenda_

_PS- If anybody, that means ANYBODY lets the twins inside you'll... be punished... ^-^_

I slipped on a pair of white flats and left the house. I walked down the road and made my way to the corner store for eggs, bread and something for lunch. I think I could make a hotdish of some kind.

When I got to the store I went up and down the aisles looking for eggs. I quickly grabbed some eggs and bread and got a pack of fresh strawberries then went to the front.

The clerk rang-up my items and I left the store.

I walked up to the house and opened the door only to find Tamaki ranting at the club about some old nonsense.

"Brenda had gone missing! My poor daughter has been abducted by some daughter snatching hoodlems!" I kicked off my shoes closed the door and walked in the open kitchen.

"Tamaki, shut up. I'm right here." I set down the food and started to put it away. Though I was turned away I saw his face in my head. He was paled then came rushing towards me arms wide open.

"MY DAUGHTER!" He wrapped his arms around me and nearly squeezed me to death.

"Tamaki... I-I... can't breathe!" He let go but still held am arm around my shoulder looking at the food I had gathered.

"What did you get Bren-chan?" I told Tamaki to sit down and held my tummy as I spoke, "I got stuff for breakfast... cause I knew no one would make it but me..."

I smiled as I got out a pan.

I smiled at the boy then changed the subject,"So, who wants breakfast?"

They all rasied there hands... even Mori and Kyouya. '_Too cute... WAIT! WHAT? Hunny I meant Hunny was too cute... I think...'_

I wiped my forehead and told them to clean up. they left to there respective rooms then I made the meal.

After we ate I went back outside to check on my painting. The color exploded from the canvas and made a bouquet of different colored roses. In the middle of the mahem a single silver rose was placed in the middle of the page. The stem a dark gray and the petals bright and shiny.

It had dried and I started to move everything back into the painting room.

I gathered my paints and brushes then the gun and the painting. I came last for the easel and I propped it on my shoulder and half dragged it into the room.

I sat in the painting room for over an hour just thinking of what could happen to me when I return home.

I knew I couldn't stay with Kyouya forever... I had to go home-home sometime.

I miss my Minnesota. I miss my snow. I miss my dog. I miss my home.

I got up and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

I walked into the living room area and played Super Smash Bros. Brawl for a while. Then I started A Bug's Life. Awesome movie by the way.

Hunny and Mori joined me a little bit into it. Hunny beyond his best effort had fallen asleep. I almost did too until I felt Hunny lifted off my legs and a blanket covered my body as I lay flat on the couch.

I waited for Mori to come back in the living room as I used his chest a pillow. Thew couch was in an L shape so Mori laid down the long way, and I curled up in the short side and laid my head on his chest, as he wrapped an arm around me under my arm I let fall under my bust. He held my hand while I felt myself fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Mori woke me roughly an hour later then went to go check on Hunny. I got up and felt the pain in my hand return, I ran to the kitchen. I let the cool water run over my hand and dropped my head to feel the pain melt away. I stopped hte water with a limp hand as I looked at the burnt skin of my left hand. The scar was permanent and would be tender for the rest of my life. I remember when Kyouya told me...

_He said oh, so nicely that the burn was never going to fully heal. I jokingly said, "I guess my dreams as a hand model are crushed!" I smile as the rest of the club had looks of worry._

_"Are you sure you ganna be ok?" Hunny came up to me almost scared._

_"Yeah why? I mean it's just a little burn. Nothing to worry about. It's a memory." I smiled reassuring the club._

_"If you say so..." Kyouya stood looking out into the distance. I go the feeling that he was hiding something but I pushed it out of my mind._

...I'll never really forget them now, even if I do go back home and never see them it's just like I said. A memory.

Like the silver roses...

My grandmother gave me a single sliver rose. It was made of pure silver and shined in the sunlight and always 'tinged' when you flicked the stem. It was made in the 18th century. It is simply beautiful...

It lay upon my dresser at home, waiting for my arrival, as well as my unmade bed. I smiled at the fact I had left my room a complete mess.

I wondered how my mother was doing without me... I should call her.

But I don't get how I'm here. It feels so right like I was meant to be in this world yet I have this nagging felling that I should go back before I screw something up.

Like falling in love... yeah that would be bad.

But I can't help what I feel.

Or can I?

I stopped my thoughts and moved to the fridge I needed to keep my mind busy. I pulled out a bunch of ingredients for some sweets.

* * *

By lunch I had made a double layer strawberry cake for Hunny, 2 dozen chocolate chip cookies for Haruhi, 12 spritz cookies for Kyouya, a gallon of homemade ice cream with chocolate swirls for the twins, and two dishes of creme brulet for Tamaki, I also found a bag of fermented soybeans for Mori. I felt silly making/finding all those treats for the group but I really needed to get my mind off things. And I like to bake...

I walked down the hall informing everyone of 'lunchtime' and ordered some pizza.

I sat down and watched as the group of young men and Haruhi, actually grub down on the food.

I ate and started to clean the dishes while the rest of the group ate. They were muttering and mumbling things to themselves.

When I finished with the dishes and the kitchen was clean Hunny got curious and saw the cake I had made him and all the other treats.

"Bren-chan did you make all these!" His eyes got wide and I pulled a Mori and nodded. The group gathered around the island and looked at the different cookies I made. I pulled out the ice cream and the brulet for the twins, who had been allowed to come inside now that they had a sunburn, and Tamaki.

They simply devoured the treats. I don't think that Kyouya even liked sweets but it looked like he loved those cookies. Even Mori enjoyed his natto. Tamaki was over-appreciative of his snack. He ate one then mauled me with hugs.

Hunny ate his lowly which was really surprising. He savored each bite and the twins nearly fainted when they tried my families homemade ice cream recipe. I have to say it's delicious.

I made my grandmothers chocolate chip cookies for Haruhi and she really liked them.

"Didn't you make anything for yourself Brenda?" Tamaki asked while finishing off his brulet.

"Nah, I didn't feel like sweets today. maybe I cold make something for tomorrow before we leave."

Kyouya looked over to me, "that's right I nearly forgot we were leaving tomorrow."

"Then let's play..."

"... games all night!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed as they worked their way over to me. "Let's start with..."


	7. Kisses, More Sleep and LOTR

New Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

* * *

We ended up playing Truth or Dare, until about 2 in the morning. I was ready for my sleepy time.

So no the last round, Hikaru daring me, I wanted to get this over with and sleep.

Turns out if you play a game with the twins you get screwed over.

"I dare you to sleep in Mori's room tonight."

I got up got changed into my comfy flannel pjs and dragged Mori to his room before screaming a 'goodnight' to the rest of the club.

So here I am in Mori's bed while we lay here in awkward silence. Every time I try to look at him my nerves take over and I look in the total opposite direction. I got over it and turned to sneak a peak at Mori but found he had been gazing at me for while. I turned back, my face red as a tomato.

He slid his hand on the side of my cheek and turned my head sideways only to burn his eyes into mine. I grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt and let my eyelids glide shut. He inched closer and closer until his lips brushed against mine. He brought his hand to my waist and pulled me closer to him, pressing my chest to his.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved above me. He placed a hand on my neck as he made our kiss more passionate. My heart nearly burst from my chest.

He slid his hand up my side and to my arm ruffling my giant shirt. He once again placed his and on my waist letting it roam along my side feeling my warm skin. He moves his lips to my jaw and down my neck pushing all fabric aside.

I remembered how Mori gets when he's tired. He changes. And I don't think he remembers a thing afterward either.

I stopped Mori from getting any father on my shirt, he had picked off three of the buttons, and I sat up. "Mori. I can't... I'm 14. Do you realize? I am 4 years younger then you." I buttoned up my shirt though I struggled with the last.

He nodded and did the button for me, smiling. "See, I can't even button up my shirt without help." I smiled up at him.

"Brenda, I don't care about how old you are." he wiped my bangs to the side and kissed my forehead.

"Mo-"

"You can call me Takashi from now on, OK?"

"You don't have to do that." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his chest and tackled him with my hugs! We landed in the middle of the bed me wrapped around him. I smiled to him and kissed his cheek before tackling him under the covers and falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Brenda... Brenda. It's time to wake up." Takashi's voice rang through my head.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes and flipped out of bed and walked to my room. I barged in packed my stuff and put my suitcase by the door and walked to the couch only to fall over the side and fall asleep.

I woke up being carried into Kyouya's house to my room.

I looked up and saw Takashi carrying me.

"Good morning." I laughed and got put down. I held his hand and led him to my room.

"So, what are we doing here?"

"We came to pick up your things, my parents are out of town so I thought you could stay with me for a while."

"Oh, OK." I smiled and sat him down on the bed. I packed my things and we left.

When we got his house I was almost scared to enter, but if I got through meeting Kyouya's dad I'm sure Takashi's father couldn't so awful.

We entered and I nearly got mauled my Satoshi. I was led to my room and unpacked my things.

So today I got a tour of the house and we just hung out all day. Went it was time for bed we all left for our respective rooms and fell asleep. I set my alarm for tomorrow, it was my first day after all.

I woke up the next morning and got ready, taking a long hot shower and changing into the uniform I was given.

I went into the kitchen were Takashi and Hunny were sitting eating breakfast. I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

When I finished we left for school.

We arrived at school and while walking to the Host Room where we were to meet this morning. I bolted in giving Hunny a piggyback ride running in circles.

I plopped down on the couch next to Haruhi and Hunny jumped off my back. I slid down falling on Haruhi's lap.

"Hello, Haruhi!" I smiled dizzily. I laughed and laughed unitl Haruhi joined mew and we sat on the couch like a couple of giggling girls... wait.

Kyouya cleared his throat and we snapped our heads to him and cut back our laughter.

"So, the Host Ball is coming up would you like to join us as a Hostess, or just a guest." He looked over to us and I quit my laughing and sat up.

"I think I'd rather go as a guest..."

"Fine, come we need to get to class." I stood up and merely smile before turning to Haruhi and giggling, "Good bye my loving sister! Who knows when we shall meet again." I smile as I bow before Haruhi and state, "I shall take my leave. Kyouya, will you lead me to our home-economics class." I smiled as he nods and holds out his arm.

We leave and head to the South Building for our first class.

Our conversation was mostly about Kyouya, since he knew nearly everything about me, I decided to catch up on my Kyouya info.

So I found that he likes to paint and can dance any traditional ballroom dance. He dislikes pink, as do I, and hates it when girls act like sluts around boys just to get attention.

"Wow, I never thought in a million years a Host would dislike slutty girls." I laughed as we turned another corner in this maze of a school.

"Not all boys act the same you know. Some yes can be vile pigs, but others can be refined."

"Ya know what I like..." Moving the topic to something more school appropriate.

"What is that."

"The way people used to talk, like the colonial years, in the 18th century." I sighed and looked back up to Kyouya, "If I were to go into any time period. I would choose the 18th century."

"Why?"

"Just the way the people talk. It's beautiful..."

Our conversation ended and as we entered the class, I split from Kyouya as I saw about three girls in the corner give me death glares.

The room was filled with wide desks fit for four people around. the walls were covered in cabinets and at each table a oven was under the desk. I just stared at the room taking in all the things I could bake in here...

"Ah, Kyouya your here. And who do we have here."

"Brenda she's a new student."

I smiled and waved to the teacher eyes still fixed on the girls who were now whispering and giggling to themselves.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself."

Kyouya went to his seat and I was dragged by the teacher into the middle of the room.

"Hi, I'm Brenda and I'm a new student here at Ouran." I smiled and all the girls' hands in the corner shot up for questions.

I looked over to the teacher who just nodded and sighed flipping through a fitness magizine. We went through a couple Q&A and I ended up sharing what shampoo I use, where I'm from and weither or not I was in the host club, then I sat down in the only seat open at the table with the squealing girls. I set my bag down and sat quietly until the the teacher gave us a recipe and said if we don't finish before class we fail... Lovely.

It was a group project so I started, the girls would ask me questions as I worked on the pie... piece-a-cake.

I took off my blazer and set it on the back of my chair. The girls squealed when I loosed my tie and kneaded the dough. I placed it in the pan while explaining to the girls what a blizzard is then filled the crust with the raspberry filling then placed the strips of dough on top and placed it in the oven.

I washed my hands and talked with the girls for a while before the pie was done.

"So, Brenda-san what do you like to do for fun?"

"Well, I really enjoy painting and sketching and things like that." I smiled for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Where did you learn to cook so well?" My smile died and I looked over to Kyouya, for some reason I thought that looking ovet to him might slove my problems.

"My father worked nights and I was home with my mom a lot and she didn't know how to cook, she burnt mac and cheese once. I guess I just took over the kitchen duties until my dad got home, then he would teach me a whole bunch of new recipes... Then when my mom and dad divorced I just kept on cooking and then when my mom remarried to a chef he did most of the cooking. I suppose, those recipes stuck with me."

The girls all had tears in their eyes and I had all the girls in the class surrounding me.

I got up and pulled out the perfectly done pie. i raised my hand for the teacher and he came running at the sight of my hand.

"Are you alright?"

I looked at my hand and the burn was fading but still clearly visible.

"Oh, yes. Very much so. I just called you over here to look at m-our pie." I smiled and rubbed thumb across my scar under the table.

He took at the pastry and nodded in approval. "Perfectly done, ladies." He left and I put the pie in the fridge in the back where he had earlier told us to put it.

I labeled our pie dish and walked back to the desk only to hear the bell ring for the next class.

It went on like this all day, I introduced myself, got placed in the farthest desk from Kyouya and excelled higher then he.

In the last hour, Math, of some sort. We were learning the Quadratic Formula and he asked if anyone had heard of it. I was the only one to raise my hand.

"Ah, Brenda why don't you come up and do the problem for us then." He moved aside and I got up from my seat and walked to the chalkboard.

The equation was 3x squared plus 2x plus 5 equals zero. I wrote the quadratic formula on top and worked my way to the problem.

So, I ended up getting the answer of x=1 and x=-1.66 repeating.

"So yeah..." I went back to my seat and the teacher stood in front of the board and examined my work.

"She's corre-." He turned and the bell rang to end the day.

"Don't forget to do your homework!"

Kyouya and I walked back to the Host Room and when I saw it I ran. Girls were behind us...

I ran in and ninja-ed over the couch that Haruhi was sitting on.

"HIDE ME!" I yelled to Haruhi who only stared at me like I was crazy.

"Why?"

"The girls, their after me..." I laughed out noticing how silly I was before Tamaki came and crouched beside me.

"Do you want to change into your costume now?" I sighed.

"What are we doing?"

"Lord of the Rings."

On the outside I was like, "oh cool.." On the inside I was like, "HELLZ YEA!"

The twins threw a dress at me and a small jewelry box. I went a changed to look like Arowen. I flat ironed my hair and placed the Light around my neck and a silver headdress.

I went back into the room and saw they had redone the room to have small tower and volcano looking thing sat in the corner, like Mordor. The room was set up like the white city, the walls turned white and the tables and chairs were perfectly crafted.

I bit my lip and nearly fainted when I saw the door to the Black Magic Club, it was covered in white and silver roses.

I fell to my knees and stared at the wall, _'Impossible...'_

I felt myself being lifted up but I couldn't take my eyes off that wall.

"...Brenda...BRENDA!" I jumped and saw I was being held by Takashi and that Haruhi was yelling at me, "...Haruhi... HARUHI..."

She rolled her eyes and I saw what she was wearing. I jumped down from Takashi and glomped her with hugs.

"YAY! Haruhi's FRODO!" Her hair was curled and the Ring of Power hung from her neck.

I looked up at Takashi and saw he was dressed as Legolas best thing ever! I smiled and looked around the room more to see Kyouya as Boromir... lawl. Tamaki as Aragorn. The twins were Merry and Pippin... how perfect. Hunny as Gandalf.

We stood as Tamaki in the middle and me and Kyouya at his sides and Takashi was behind me and Hunny next to us while the twins and Haruhi were on Kyouya's side.

The doors opened.

"Welcome..."

* * *

Please Review!


	8. Pianos, Tears, Naps and Concerts

here's the new chapter 8! please review and tell me what you think!

disclaimer: i do not own OHSHC.

* * *

The doors opened and the girls squealed and fussed over the smexy men and Haruhi. Kyouya shoved me over to the piano and a book of classical songs.

Kyouya went to line up the girls to get us ready and I went over to my piano. My eyes skimmed the room but landed on the silver roses.

A white curtain surround me and the white Grand piano. I ran my fingers across the keys and started the song.

It started slow, the music flowing through my body, only to be brought out through the black and white keys. I closed my eyes and stills of the beach house ran through my head.

I smashed down on a F sharp and the music kicked in, making my heart race. I felt the saltwater trickle down my throat and the smell of the ocean consume my nose. The music slowed again and I felt the slow patter of rain hit my skin. I felt warm hands embrace me from behind but I kept going taking my sorrow out on the piano.

The music stopped at a halt pausing for a couple seconds then kept going fiercely on the keys. It slowed again and I saw Takashi's face in my head and his smile wide.

I smiled and the music stopped with a calming C.

I opened my eyes and saw that Tamaki had been wrapped around my waist and crying. I looked around and all the girls were crying and Hunny was balling his eyes out. He dropped his staff and came running to me and knocked me off the bench taking Tamaki with us to the floor.

I sat up and let Tamaki release himself. I stood and helped Tamaki up and Hunny jumped at me still crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys cry." I smiled and rubbed Hunny's back.

"That was so amazing," Tamaki wiped my cheek and showed me the wetness of my tears, "...even you cried.

"I-I didn't mean to." I laughed and wiped my cheeks dry.

Hunny overcame his sadness and sat down on the table closest and had a piece of cake. Tamaki hugged me quick and went back to his table.

I thought that I would take a break from the whole... making people cry thing a go take a nap. I turned to a large white couch in the corner of the room. I laid on my stomach and drifted off into my sleepy time.

* * *

~Brenda's Dream~

I sat up not letting the sound of Tamaki screaming and the twins bickering. The piano still sit uncovered, I sat down letting the bench keep under me. The keys showed through my fingertips and when I pressed down my fingers. They tensed and the note played.

I started to play once again and the song felt so right to my ears. I let the notes slow and the music came from my heart as I felt the same warm arms wrap around me. But they were larger this time more muscular but gentle. And these arms had a different effect on the music. It swayed then crashed ending sharply on a high F.

I placed my hand on the arms and turned to see Takashi. Looking more handsome then ever, his hair was a mess, his eyes smoky with desire and the tips of his mouth were up, in a smirk.

I turned on the bench making our faces nearly inches apart, and getting closer. He, on his knees and in between my legs. I could feel his heart beat with emotion.

He tightened his grip around me and brushed his lips against mine. I wrapped my hands loosely around his neck as he smiled and pressed his lips to mine, roughly and full of passion.

"...Bren-chan?"

I jolted forward on the couch and let my hair fall in my face. I held my chest as my heart pounded against my ribcage. Hunny patted my shoulder and tried to calm me down.

"Bren-chan... we're going home... Are you OK?" I looked over to him, heart stabilizing.

"I just had a weird dream. I'm sorry I made you worry." I smiled to him and patted his head. He told me to go change and I went int he back to get dressed.

I changed and put the costume on a hanger and put it in the costume room... which was enormous...

I walked from the changing room and looped arms with Hunny and held Takashi's hand and we left the building.

That night Takashi and I talked. I said that we shouldn't yet. Yet... I wasn't so sure he was even real and I wasn't going to break my heart over an anime character. He let me decide when I was ready to be with him and that he would always be there for me.

* * *

The next day was as boring as ever.

I got an A+ on my pie in home-economics and painted a little more in Art.

When Math came I was actually excited. Which doesn't come often but it happens... sometimes. The teacher Mr. Douglas asked me to figure out a problem with him on the board yesterday and I actually figured it out!

It was complicated but I got it. But anyway while we were taking notes he asked me to come up and figure out the problem. I wrote what I had on the board while he wrote what he had and turns out I finished and he didn't.

I got x=435 while half way through the problem he said there was no solution.

I win... simple as that.

In Club I was playing the piano. I got bored and started playing Hello by Evanescence and I started to sing.

'_Playground school bell rings again,'_I let the notes flow into one another, '_Rainclouds come to play again,'_

The notes reached higher as the chorus came, '_Has no one told you she's not breathing, Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to, Hello,'_

The notes slowed and the verse came again, _'If I smile and don't believe, Soon I know I'll wake form this dream, Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide, Don't cry.'_

_'Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping, Hello, Oh I'm still here all that's of yesterday.' _the notes slowed and my fingers ceased the music.

I heard clapping and I turned to see the entire club and the guests staring at me. I sighed, "Any requests?" I smiled to them and about 15 girls rose there hands.

They came up around the piano and one said, "Will you play... um, Weightless by ATL?"

"Of course." I started to play the opening.

_'Manage me, I'm a mess, Turn a page I'm a book half unread, I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because, I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough,' _I ran my finger down the keys and pounded on the notes.

_'I'm stuck in this fucking rut, Waiting on a second hand pick-me-up, And I'm over getting older,' _I paused and winked at the girl who requested.

_'Maybe it's not my weekend, But it's ganna be my year, And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere, And this my reaction to everything I feel, 'Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here,'_

I sang to the crowd and started up again, _'Make believe that I impress, every word by design turns a head, I wanna be feel reckless, wanna live it up, just because, I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough, If i could just find the time, then I would never let another day go by and I;m over getting old,'_

I sang the chorus again and bring it home, _'And maybe it's not my weekend, But it's ganna be my year, and I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere, And this is my reaction to everything I feel, I don't wanna waste another minute here,'_

_'This could be all I've waited for, And this could be everything, I don't wanna dream anymore, Maybe it's not my weekend but it's ganna be my year and I've been going crazy I'm stuck in here... Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's ganna be my year, and I'm sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere, and this is my reaction to everything I feel, 'Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here.'_

I stopped and they clapped then Kyouya made his way over to the piano and said he had something set up for me.

I stood up and saw the stage set up in the middle of the large room, with guitars and a drum set and everything.

"Why don't we hold a concert for these young ladies?" I smiled and nodded to Kyouya who then snapped his fingers.

I tilted my head to the side then felt four arms wrap around me and pull me into the back room then stuff clothes in my hands.

I changed and walked out with black skinny-jeans, a amethyst top with white swirls, and a pair of purple converse.

I looked H-O-T! I have to say the twins do know my style. I walked out and ruffled my hair. I got up on stage and touched the mic and grabbed a black guitar, Hunny and the wins went up as well, then Tamaki came up and grabbed the bass guitar, the twins grabbed the back guitars and Hunny jumped on the drums. I smiled and then asked the crowd what we should do.

I heard them scream "JONAS BROTHERS!" and I nearly walked off the stage.

"We'll do anything but Jonas Bros. Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus and High School Musical." I said to the crowd.

"How about some Avril Lavigne?" I strummed the guitar and started 'What the Hell'.

We played a couple songs and my fingers felt like they were going to fall off. I called it quits and went into the back room. I changed and my fingers were starting to callous and tear form the guitar strings.

I went out into the main room and let Takashi carry me to the car and fell asleep in his arms listening to the beat of his heart.

* * *

Okay this is sooo not a kyouya fanfic anymore... this is just turning into a Mori fic... sorry if that upsets you...


	9. Dances, Airplanes, America and Family

New chapter 9 is up... please please please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

* * *

Summer break was just around the corner at Ouran Academy.

I raced around the Host Room cleaning an humming Flyleaf to myself.

I put away the cleaning materials and sat at the large table, joining the rest of the club.

Tamaki stood, at the head of the table and cleared hie throat, "

I rose my hand stated, "If I go as a guest, will I have to play?"

"You can, if you wish?"

"Um... no, but thanks." I rubbed the back of my neck and I swear a light bulb light on top of my head.

"I guess that would work..." Tamaki looked up, thinking, "Yes! That would be lovely! Now, what to wear?"

"We've got it covered Mi'Lord." Hikaru an Kaoru stood, eyes glimmering.

"So, what is Haruhi ganna wear?" I asked, being logical. I'm not the ONLY girl in the Host Club after all.

"A tux, like the rest of you." Haruhi decided.

"So, is there a theme?" I asked, getting to the point so I could go.

"Victorian Age!" Tamaki squealed. "And You, my darling daughter will be the doting damsel in distress when we perform our play!" He ran to me grasping my shoulders, "Won't it be wonderful?"

"I guess... though I can't act to save my life..." I muttered under my breath.

"I shall have to teach you then, my dear!" I sighed, the only way to get through this was to grin and bear it. Grin and bear it... why do those words not comfort me?

"Fine... Can I go now, I need to pick up my painting and I'll be back later." I stood, releasing myself from Tamaki's arms and ran out the door.

I ran to the Art room, trying to get the previous conversation out of my head... and it wasn't working.

How can Tamaki expect me to just waltz on stage and be a stupid damsel in distress.

I walked into the room and grabbed my painting. It was rather large but it was dry, so I was taking it. The top was white and faded down the page to black, where in the middle was an angel. The wings were black and full of feathers, sticking straight out of her back, while the pale body was curled up and the long black hair covered her face. She wore a short ripped dress, not giving her figure it's proper justice.

I sighed and lifted it off it's isle and trudged it out of the room.

The canvas was heavy, really heavy. I had to stop a couple times before actually reaching the music room. I looked up, the door was ajar and I saw Haruhi being sexually harassed by Bennibara and her pack of crazies.

I sighed and walked in the room setting down my painting in the corner and sat on the windowsill. I let one leg hang and the other I pulled into my chest, and wrapped my arms around it.

I had at least five minutes before the leading member of the 'Zuka Club' came up to me and asked what was wrong, apparently a young lady should have such a scowl.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I growled, obviously NOT in a good mood.

"Why, I'm Hinako! I just told you!" She smiled to me.

I stood, I was a couple inches taller so I stood my ground and got in her face, "Get away from me." She stood on her tippy toes, coming to my level, and smirked.

"Benio, I think we have a young maiden in need of a good day." She smiled over her shoulder and waved the tallest member over. I sighed and sat back down, looking out the window.

"My dear, you look so glum. May I ask what the problem is?" She bowed before me and took my hand.

"Nothing, just get away from me." I kept my eyes to the slowly growing trees outside.

"I see. Well, I insist you come to our lovely school some time soon, I'm sure we can think of something to cheer you up." I sighed.

"Fine. Just leave me alone." I smirked and kept my eyes to the trees.

"If you wish my maiden." She left, bringing her minions with her.

I kept my eyes to the trees, they were my moms favorite. The cherry blossoms were ready, tomorrow, maybe the next day they would sprout and produce small beautiful pink flowers.

"Bren-chan? Are you aright?" I stood, and patted his head, not even looking at him.

"Yea, I need to talk to Kyouya for a second, K?" I walked away, towards Kyouya, I had to tell him I wanted to go home.

As much as I hated her, I missed my mom. A daughter shouldn't hate her mother, but if you knew her, you would hate her too. So, walking up to Kyouya and poking his shoulder, He turned his head and snipped at me.

"What?"

"I was wondering if I could go home, I didn't know who else to ask, and I thought you and maybe some others could go to America with me... If you wanted..." I asked, getting quieter as my sentence dragged on.

"I suppose I could but you'd have to ask Tamaki if he wanted to go, which I could say already is a yes." He smiled and turned back to his computer. I couldn't help but smile and wrap my arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Kyouya." I raced off to Tamaki.

"DADDY!" I ran to him arms wide open, he stood form his chair and let me come to him I wrapped my arms around his neck and he spun me around then setting me down after a few, fun spins.

"Yes, my darling daughter! What can I do for you?" He asked, patting my head.

"Well, I was wondering if we, as in the club, could go to America! I could show you a whole bunch of family friendly sites!" I told him and let on like I was his daughter, it was much better then my real family so I really liked this.

"Wonderful! Yes, I shall talk with mother!" he raced off after kissing my forehead and me hugging him once more.

I sat were he was previously sitting, folding my arms on the table and resting my head just for a little while...

***Brenda's Dream***

It was dark, the darkest I've ever been in. And I just sat in a corner, scared out of my mind.

But, I was looking down to me, watching my body screech out in fear. I try to console my what looks like, younger me, but can't move.

Suddenly, a door opens, next to the cowering me.

I've seen this before, I know what going to happen and I have to watch.

The tall dirty man walked up to the smaller me, only to nudge her side with his foot. I start crying when he kneels down and strokes my face, I whimper as he smacks the second me's face. I try to look away, not wanting to even look at the scene before me. The girl whimpers once more as he pats her head then smashes the bottle he was hiding against the wall, letting the pieces fall on top of the child. He takes the broken bottle and slowly slashes the side of my neck.

I scream at him to stop, screaming at the top of my lungs, trying to get his attention as he lifts up the girls head and strikes her once more.

I am slowly being pulled from the scene, away from the small child and her step-father.

The scene changes completely, it's my 10th birthday. I'm smiling my fake smile, my long sleeve shirt covering the bruises. I covered my mouth, trying not to break down at the memory.

It chages once more 13th Birthday. I'm sitting in my room reading, away from my party, no one in the living room were my friends, I didn't want to be there, and I just wanted peace.

More change, the room was white and fading to pink, next thing I know, the Host room appeared. It was dead quiet and the guests and Hosts were stills like a painting.

Their faces turned towards me, their eyes completely black except for Kyouya who was still stiff in the corner. I got up, finding that I could move and walked towards him. I touched his shoulder but he kept his face forward. I nudged his stiff form and his head slowly turned to me.

His eyes were wet with tears and his face filled with sorrow. He looked back down at his paper and wrote two words; She's gone...

I jolt up finding my self in the back of the Music room. I lay in Hunny's bed, gasping for air, hands grasping the bed sheets. I flipped off the covers and went out into the main room, which only had Kyouya sitting in a corner on his laptop. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey... Where's the crew?"

"They went home."

"What about Takashi? He went home too?"

"Yes, his parents came home and they disapproved of a young lady living in the house. So, you'll be back staying with me... If that's OK with you." He shut his computer killing the light from the room. He stood and looked down at me, "I think you should go change. Then we'll head home."

"OK..."

+Time Skip+

The Ouran Festival...

We all dressed in white. The men, and Haruhi, in old fashioned tuxes with red pocket flowers. I wore an elegant long white dress, similar to the one Taylor Swift wore in her 'Love Story' video. The ballroom was magnificent. Red and white curtains hung and in the middle of chatting families and bored looking fathers, lay a huge fountain were I sat. I sat on the rim of the cold fountain and disturbed the water with my hand. The water was cooler then usual, just above freezing and the tips of my fingers were a slightly purple.

I turned form the water and entwined my hands together, heating my fingers back to normal.

I saw a shadow cast over me and turned, seeing Kyouya.

"Yes?" I asked, with a tinge of annoyance.

"Why are you not dancing? Spreading the room with your smile?" He asked sarcastically.

"I don't feel like it." I turned back to the water, "...not today." I knew what was coming... It was two weeks until the Ouran Fair.

Tamaki was going to leave and marry Eclaire, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it... But, Haruhi did stop him in the end, so maybe if I just let things ride on as they were meant to be. Maybe, just maybe we could live on and be happy. No worries about people's feelings or how something will or won't turn out.

I don't know, maybe I'm just a worry-wort and think of things to much. But what if something changes because I'm here. What if something, or someone over looks things because I am here.

What if...

The world has too many 'what ifs'.

"Well, you better start feeling up to it. You have young men's dance requests and you can't keep them waiting." He walked away, leaving me to mingle.

I stood and walked around chatting every once in a blue moon just to make it look like I'm doing something.

"Brenda?" I turned around and saw Kyouya again.

"What now?" I sighed and averted eye contact.

"We need to talk." He walked away from me, wanting me to follow.

He led me through the crowd and into the backroom were all the instruments lay covered by dust and sheets.

"What do you want?" I asked sitting on a old bench. He stood with his hands in his pockets and looking up to the chandelier.

"My father really likes you. He doesn't like anyone," He sighed and turned away from me again, "He barely likes me, and all he can talk about is how much he thinks you and I..." He paused but I was sick of the wait.

"You and I what Kyouya? What did he say?" I stood and moved over to him.

"He said that I shouldn't give up so easily... and he pretty much said that if I didn't ask your hand, I wouldn't take over the company. Also, I am not sure of your... feelings and I don't exactly feel comfortable asking you such personal questions." He sighed deeply. I turned him around and hesitantly wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I'm so sorry Kyouya... I really like you but I can't be with anyone right now... I'm not sure I'm ready for such a dedicated relationship, I'm only 14 ya know."

"Yes, I know. But please give it a long think-through, okay?" I smiled up at him and pecked his cheek. I went and danced for what seemed like ages when Mori saved me from this small freshman kid who wouldn't stop stepping on my feet.

We danced and danced until it was time for Prince Tamaki to save me from the evil twin warlocks that captured me. I thought the story line was good, the acting was a little over done, but my solo singing piece was definitely the favorite of the crowd... Or the part where Tamaki saved me from the castle and we rode off on a white horse.

Tonight was not a bad night.

* * *

We walked in the Host room after school the next day and guess who showed up.

"Hello, Miss Benio." I walked around her from the door and sat down next to Haruhi.

"Why, hello my dear. Are you ready for a tour of our wonderful school, ladies?" She bowed in front of us and held out her hand for me to take.

"Yes. And Haruhi can come or stay if she likes." I looked over to her and she was in the corner hiding behind a whole wall of furniture "I guess she's staying. Shall we go?"

"We shall." I took her hand and she led me out into he hall with their rest of her merry pack of crazies.

We left the school and headed to St. Lobelia's. The minute we exited the car, a whole swarm of young women screaming for Benio. Through the cascades of women adoring the three main members of the Zuka Club... and their new pet. Benio and her two demon followers showed me around the school stopping only to check if I was still alive.

"It's a really nice school, Miss Benio." I looked from side to side at the tall red curtains, "The curtains are lovely. The tile a perfect fit and the windows are polished beautifully."

"Your only notice is the tapestries?" I looked back to her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit out of it." I smiled and moved on, without them.

We walked on, I not paying a scrap of attention to what they were saying.

"...And if you enter through that door you can see our theater." And with those words I burst through the large oak doors.

And there it was the one thing that would bring my heart happiness. An empty theater, waiting to be filled with laughter and enriched by company.

"I think I better get back to school now." But, my dream would have to wait. I needed to get home, not wander off in the land of my dreams.

"Okay, but we're only half way through the school."

"I understand but my one and only place to be at the moment is Ouran. But thank you so much for the opportunity." I smiled and she showed me to the door. Her assistant would take me back.

Back to Ouran. And back with my friends.

* * *

Walking through the pink doors of the Host Club really opened my eyes to the wonderful things I had in my grasp.

A doting father figure. A best friend. Annoying cousins. A savior. A person I could dote upon. And a single love interest.

Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyouya, Hunny, and the one and only Mori.

We were a family no matter what some snooty Lobelia chick says.

"I'm back," I sighed and smiled looking at all the heads rising to meet my eyes, "I'm back."

There was no more complications between us anymore.

"So, when do we get to go to my house?"

* * *

Three weeks later, the school year was almost over, we had a week break, then finals, the Ouran fair, then graduation. I was excited and nervous to be heading home. Nervous, being that I haven't seen my mother in nearly 6 months. Excited, being that I had back-ups with me when we leave for Japan again.

At the airport I stood waiting for our flight to show on the monitor. Hunny came up to me I knew we were going to have a serious conversation.

"He really likes you doesn't he? Kyou-chan?" He said grabbing my hand.

"Yea, he does." I squeezed not trying to cry.

"Takashi likes you too?"

"Yea, he does." I smiled hiding my feelings.

"Hmm... What a pickle." I laughed and a tear escaped my eye,

"I know. But, I think I know the right choice..." I looked back to the group sitting in the lobby. Tamaki balling and Kyouya smacking him for making too much noise.

"Is it my Takashi?" I laughed at the seen then remembered the monitor.

"GO BACK DAMMIT!" I sighed and watched it all over again waiting for Tokyo to California to show up.

Hunny dropped my hand and went back to the group.

I watched the monitor again and again trying to find our time and there it was.

Japan - California - 13:00

"One o'clock..." I turned to the clock. 11:30. I went back to the group and sighed realizing they were even more revved then before.

"Tamaki, sit. You two don't touch that and come here. You, wake up. You sit... Okay, now our flight leaves at one so we better be ready."

"Wow, Bren-chan's like a mommy!" Hunny giggled. I sighed a laugh and watched the clock.

"We should get going no though... like now."

After passing through security and boarding the plane I was getting even more nervous then before. I sat in my seat in first class which was nice, but I still had this unknown nagging feeling.

"Are you alright?" I looked up and saw Kyouya who was going to be sitting next to me.

"Yea, I guess."

"You look pale."

"I don't like flying but I'll be fine. Sit, enjoy yourself." I smiled.

"I don't need to enjoy myself, it's a plane. it' not like I've never been on a plane before. Are you sure your fine?"

"Yep! Just sit down I think the lady is waiting for you." I pointed to the front and a young flight attendant was flushed, and staring at Kyouya, trying to find words. Kyouya took the window seat and I giggled.

"Miss, You can start now, we won't bite... hard." I smiled and she gasped and her face grew even more red.

"F-Fasten your s-seat belts and in en-enjoy the ri-ride." She turned and left the cabin.

Hikaru, how would be sitting in front of us turned around in his seat and smiled to me, "Jeez, Bren I didn't know you could be like that!"

"Like what?" I said cocking my head to the side. We smiled and burst out laughing together. He moved back and I flipped open my book, trying to finish it on the way to Cali. Half way through the 24th chapter, three more hours to Cali, I fell asleep. Along with most of the group. I leaned onto Kyouya's shoulder and really got comfortable when he leaned his head on mine.

* * *

I woke to the loud never ending blare form the speakers.

"We will be landing in 10 minutes, please buckle your seats and prepare for some slight turbulence."

"Tu-Turbulence?"

"It'll be fine," I jumped at Kyouya's words,"Just close your eyes and imagine your self some where else." I did as he said and imagined my room. An entire wall of book shelves and filled with classics and just good books. They were organized by Author and all had a little sticker on the left back bottom corner. It read 'Property of Brenda J. Bartness' and had a small '^.^' after my last name. I smiled at the memory and went through my favorites on a separate shelf across the room.

"It's over we landed." I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Come on, they said that we could get off and roam for two hours."

We got off and we each went our separate ways. I me and Haruhi walked straight to the bathroom, then to find some where to eat. Tamaki dragged Kyouya some place and the twins went to a fast food joint, while Hunny wanted to look at the gift shop.

"Remember guys yen doesn't pay here!" I yelled to the group, in which they all held up charge cards.

"Damn rich bastards." Me and Haruhi said in unison the laughed.

"Brenda, can we eat there?" I looked to where she was pointing.

"You want to do to McDonald's?"

"Is that bad?" She blushed.

"No, let's go." I smiled and grabbed her hand. we walked in and ordered, she didn't know what to order so I got her McNuggets.

We sat and ate then talked for a while.

"I think we should head back now." I looked to the clock.

"K." She stuffed her last McNugget in her mouth, gulped her drink and we left.

In the plane we saw everyone sitting down. Which gave me such a relief you couldn't even imagine!

We took off again and headed to the Minneapolis/St. Paul International Airport.

A couple hours later we landed and I felt like I was home. I knew that I was home.

We walked out of the airport and I just smiled. I was back home. Back in my Minnesota. Tamaki tried to call for a taxi and I just laughed at his tactics.

He was trying to whistle and call over a taxi and just ended up spitting on himself.

"Tamaki," He turned to me tears in his eyes, "That was a very good first try. Now watch the master.' I pulled out a twenty and whistled pointing with the money to a purple taxi van. It did a U-turn ans stopped in front of us.

"Ya need a ride kids?"

"Hell ya we do." We packed the van with all our luggage and I hopped in front. Everyone else piled in back. I told him my address and we went off.

Once we got to my house and unpacked I paid the guy and he left.

I looked up to the house and sighed... I was home.

Our front lawn was trimmed and the fence starting form the front of the house was closed and I whistled and my yellow lab came-a-barking.

"MELVIN, MY LOVE!" I ran to him jumping over the fence and tackling my best friend, "I missed you so much!" he licked my face and barked looking at the new group.

"Now, hush these are my friends." I petted his head and climbed over the four foot metal fence.

I walked over to the door and opened the metal screen door.

I knocked and I heard 'Just a minute.' form a woman inside.

I turned to the group,"My heart is racing." I smiled and turned to the door.

It opened.

"Hi mom."

The woman in front of me dropped her hands to her sides, had a look of near horror on her pale, freckled face. Her hair was up in a messy blonde pony and her dark green eyes were hidden behind bronze framed glasses.

"Br-Brenda?"

"Hi, mom." I smiled and held out my hands for a hug, "...free hug day." I said.

And before I knew it I was on the concrete and my mother was straddle above be screaming nonsense.

"I thought you were dead! Why would you ever make me think that! Do you know how hard it is to find a babysitter! And the freaks that want to watch my kids! Oh, and your Father... your Father..." She smiled, "Ha your in trouble now chicky."

"Wold you mind getting off me? I can't feel my legs.."

"Oh, sorry." She got up and Kyouya came and helped me up. I rubbed my head and looked at it.

"I'm bleeding, look what you made me do, mom."

"Who are these handsome young men? And lady?"

"First fix me, then I'll explain."

We walked in the house and we just told the club to sit and watch TV or something. just don't do anything you'll regret.

So, in the first level bathroom, me and mom talked. She told me all about what was going on since I was gone and I told her where I have been and what I did.

When we walked out I walked straight into the living room and introduced my mom to all my new friends.

"Mom, this is Tamaki Souh," Tamaki stood.

"Pleasur-"

"Cut it pretty boy. This is Haruhi Fujioka." She waved and drew her attention back to the television.

"Kyouya Ootori," he stood bowed and said 'Ma'am' then sat back down.

"Mitsukuni Huninozuka, call him Hunny." He smiled and waved.

"Takashi Morinozuka, Hunny's cousin, call him Mori." He waved being that Hunny was in his lap.

"And these two little devils are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Be careful around these two." They waved and smiled nicely but inside they were plotting something.

"So, everyone this is my mom, Nicole."

"Hi, Bren-chan's mommy! Do you have any cake?"

"Yep I just got done baking it. You wanna help frost it?" He jumped at the chance. Literally, he jumped from Mori's lap into my mother.

I sliently walked upstairs and went into my room fell on my bed and just laid there. I felt my deep purple comforter and stared at my black and purple pillows. I heard a knock at the door I told them to come in. Mori came and sat down next to me.

"How's it feel to be back at home?"

"Wonderful. I miss this bed... So damn much." I snuggled into its warmth, though being empty for a while. I shot up ran to my closet and looked back at Mori. "I miss my closet so much!" I smiled and hugged the wall as best as I could.

"Well, let's go check on the guys."

I grabbed Mori's hand and we went downstairs and saw Tamaki trying to molest Haurhi again. The twins were picking on my kid sister Savannah and Kyouyawas letting it all happen.

"HEY!" The all went silent and looked to me. "Vanna come here," She came running tears brinking her eyes, "Is this what you've dropped to Hikaru and Kaoru, making 8 year olds cry? Tamaki... just stop. Haruhi come here." She came and wrapped an arm around my arm. "Kyouya, seriously? Your letting all this happen and watching," I looked to the TV... "The Hills?" I sighed and pushed Savannah and Haruhi off me.

"Starting now. Three rules are going to happen. If they are broken I will lock you outside over night and you can join Melvin in his cute little dog house... K?" They nodded. "Good, rule number 1 -No more picking on any of us girls, that means me, Savannah, Haruhi and my mother. Rule number 2 -When you see my Step-dad knock all this crap off, or he will beat the living shit out of you. And rule number 3 - If I ever hear a word of argument I will ship you back to Japan in a wooden box, only with three bananas and daily newspaper. Got it?" They all nodded and sat down quietly.

We watched some TV for a while until i was about ready to pass out. I stood and walked to the stairs, then looked at the time, 12:30 AM,"... Definitely time for bed... Um, There are extra bed rooms around the house just find one and stay there, people will have to double up or something... Haruhi..." She was passed out flat on the floor.

"Can someone pick her up, please?" I sighed then smiled when Tamaki stood and scooped her up.

"This way Mr Man." I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom, Tamaki on my tail. I flipped over my covers and Tamaki laid her down.

He stood there for a minute just looking at her, I sighed, "Take a picture it'll last longer." he jumped, then tried to make words, his face getting more and more red by the minute.

"Cool it, Padre. Just joking." he sighed and petted my head before saying goodnight and leaving. I grabbed a book and sat on the outside of the bed, rolling Haruhi over.

I looked at the book, 'The Kings Damsel' by Vera Chapman. I laid down on my stomach and started to read.

After a few chapters I looked at the clock again. 2:30. I closed the book and went down stairs to check on the guys.

While walking to the first guest bedroom I saw Hunny and Mori sleeping, 'Good I don't want to see that angry tomorrow morning...' In the second i saw the twins sleeping while holding hands. I smiled and moved to the downstairs seeing one one else was up. i went to the only guest bed room for kids, the bunk beds. I opened the door and saw Tamaki and Kyouya laying on the moved mattresses to the floor just plain knocked out.

I closed the door and went back up to my room. I had to pass the front door so when I moved to lock it, It slammed open and there he was standing there drunk, my step-dad. He looked really bad but I helped him any way.

I set him down took off his boots and helped him upstairs to his bedroom. I helped him into bed and went back downstairs to shut the door.

Back in my room I shut off the lights and finally went to sleep, wondering how tomorrow was going to be like.

* * *

Okay that was super long... and no longer a Kyouya fanfic it's a Mori/OC.

Lovely how things turn out right!

Please review!


	10. Movies, Family Secrets and Hotel Visits

I woke up the next morning around 8. I got out of bed and changed. I put on my glasses and went down to the kitchen to make a fresh cup instant cappuccino. I heated up the water in the microwave and stirred in the mix.

I walked in the living room and turned on the TV and watched the news. Just like I did every single day. When the weather was over saying it was a high chance of rain, I prepared for a nice inside day.

I went back in the kitchen and cleaned my plain white 'World's Greatest Singer' mug and placed it back in the cabinet. My mom got it for me last year when I was caught singing in the living room went everyone came back from a picnic. I heard squeaking from the steps and I went in the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

I made a couple pancakes and a few slices of French toast then half a package of bacon and some sausage links. I waited fro everyone to gather around the table, smelling or hearing the food.

I set everything on the table and instantly people grabbed food and passed it around. I sat down at the head of the table and just had something little. I got up again and grabbed orange juice and milk.

"Is everything tasting OK?" I asked sitting back down.

"Perfect!" everyone shouted out mouths full of food, "Brenda, I didn't know you wore glasses." Kyouya said to me.

"Yea, " I looked at them, "I do..." I looked back to him slightly smiling, then I heard it. The sound that would make heaven cringe.

My step-dad walked down the stairs, sitting at the oppisite of me and grabbing a crap ton of food, scarfing then getting up stopping by me.

"Thanks, hun." He kissed the top of my head and walked out the door.

I didn't know I stopped breathing until he closed the door and gasped.

"Are you okay Bren-chan?"

"Yea, he just scares me sometimes." I smiled and finished my pancake then went to the kitchen. I poured Melvin his breakfast and went to put it outside and refilled his water. I walked outside for a minute and noticed it was already starting to rain.

I whistled for him to come in and he came trotting in with an attitude like 'I am so much more awesome then all of you guys.' Which made me smile and miss him all the more. I set down his food dish and patted his head and started on dishes. My hand stung the entire time. I nearly dropped a plate.

After I was gone and everyone was full of fuel, I told them it was going to be raining all day, but no serious storms.

And then it hit me.

"Brenda Jean Bartness!"

The door slammed open and there he was, my best and nearly only friend.

Mr Jessie Adams

"JESSIE!" I screamed and ran to him and gave him the biggest, most bear-like hug I have ever given anyone.

"Br-Bren... I can't breathe, babe!" I let him go and hugged him again, lighter this time.

"Oh my gosh! How have you been love?" I asked still to excited to see him.

"Nothing to complain about... But what are you wearing?" I looked down at a blue with white strips tank, white vest, and white jeans and my favorite blue socks. Compared to his black and green tripps and an Invader Zim tee.

"Well, I look cute and that's all that matters right?"

"I guess, baby doll." He looked up, "Why is everyone giving me the death glare?"

I turned around and smiled, "Guys, Haruhi. This would be mi amo, Jessie."

"Your too kind, baby." He messed up my hair and pushed me a little.

"DOMESTIC ABUSE!" I laughed and pushed him back, doing absolutely nothing. In which he laughed at me, "Hey, not all of us can me completely ripped like you." I poked his stomach, "Isn't that right Jessie's abs,"

He laughed even harder and I heard a I'm-ganna-pretend-to-clear-my-throat-to-get-someone's-attention-things, and turned to the guys, "Oh sorry Jessie this Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru, Hunny, Mori and Haruhi. My new friends from Japan." They all waved at their names, not seeming to care about him.

"So that's were you've been all this time, I've like destroyed your cell with text's." he smiled completely ignoring everyone but me.

"So, let's say we all go to a movie or something, my treat?" Jessie said eyeing the guys.

I went up on my tippy toes to whisper something in Jessie's ear but he just ended up kissing my cheek and ruffling my hair again.

"Whatcha say?" he said smiling his wide cute smile no one can resist. Tamaki however reacted poorly to Jessie kissing me, it was a father's job to dote upon his daughter not a friend, he stood and held out a hand to scold him but Kyouya stood and put a hand to his shoulder.

"We'd... love to." Kyouya tried to smle and I wraped an arm around Jesse's and pionted to the ceiling.

"TO THE MOVIES!"

I went with Jessie in his car with Haruhi and Tamaki.

Mori drove my mom's car with the rest of the pack. She had a 8-seat minivan so we can fit everyone in perfectly.

Once we got to the theater we had to run inside and of course me being the clutz I am, fell right in a puddle.

When we got inside I brushed myself off and walked around very uncomfortably, "If anyone makes a joke I swear to the great Gandhi himself. I will kill you." and all the giggles stopped there.

We bought tickets and everyone went in the theater while Jessie and I got popcorn and snacks.

"So..." he prodded.

"What?"

"Which one is yours?" He nudged my side while holding a big tub of popcorn. I leaned forward asking be more specific.

"Which of the smexy men is yours? Oh, wait... let me guess." He looked up to the ceiling and smiled, "I bet it's Silent But Deadly."

"Silent But Deadly has a name, Jess." I sighed admitting defeat.

"So, I am right! Let me guess, Tamaki and Haruhi are like totally in love but don't realize it." Emphasizing their names.

"I question your mad lover skills, Jessie. How did you know that?"

"I know things, it comes and goes but I really know when I know, ya know?"

"No. I'm very confused and you know that does not happen very often."

We entered the theater and sat by the guys. Even though the room was completely empty. I sat in between Mori and Jessie right at the end. I passed down drinks and scooped the popcorn with the cups I grabbed form the cashier when he wasn't looking... Ohhh bad Brenda, *tsk-tsk*... I know.

After everything was passed out I leaned on Mori's shoulder and watch the movie in peace while Haruhi at the end was freaking out at every single thing.

When the movie ended I was just peaked with adrenaline.

"That was awesome!" I jumped outside and kept under the roofing outside.

The car passing by on the road to the side seemed to be keeping straight. And the other side too. I ran out to the small pile of rocks and just spun around and around getting drenched in cold rain.

And the next thing I knew Mori was out there with me, grabbing my hand stopping me then placing a hand on my cheek, wiping the tear from it, doing no good.

He pulled me in closer and kissed the tip on my nose and running off.

"Hey!" ran after him and jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and making him fall in the wet, muddy grass.

"Got you." I kissed him right then and there. And it was truly magical.

I pulled away just for a moment before he grabbed the back of my head and kissed me harder. He licked my lip and I gladly let him in. We fought over dominance but finally came to an agreement. He won... this round.

I pulled away and stood holding out a hand for him, he took it and stood up, not really needing my help.

"Say it." he smiled, a true one in a lifetime smile.

"Say what? That your a tease and can get tackled by a girl."

"Never mind."

"That's what I thought." I smiled and pulled him to the rest of the group who was playing in the rain.

"We are ganna destroy my mothers car!" I laughed.

"And my baby!" Jessie cried out.

We ran around for a while then hopped in the cars to get home and change before we all get sick.

We got home and I said bye to Jessie and thanked him for today. I went inside after everyone and dragged Haruhi up to my room.

"So, Haruhi. when are you going to ask Tamaki out?" I could see her face in my head even though we were turned back to back and changing. I put my glasses down while before taking off my soaking shirt, taking a hanger and hanging it up on the ceiling fan.

"What would give you that idea?" I turned around done changing.

"Because he's Tamaki and you love him. I can see it." She blushed and turned around pulling her shirt down.

"I don't know. I was going to wait for him to ask me. but he puts things so... so."

"Father-daughterish."

"Yes," we laughed, "I don't know if he can really see me like that though."

"Oh, he does." I told her about last night when he was first to bring her upstairs and had to kick him out so I could get to bed with out him standing there staring at you.

So she stood there, unbelieving of my words but looking like a tomato, "He really did that?"

I nodded and wrapped an arm around her walking out of my room and downstairs. I smiled to the group.

"Hey guys. What do ya wanna do now? I could pull out a game console and smoke ya'll in Mrs PacMan." My smiled died when I saw my mom standing in front of the everyone standing like she just did something very stupid.

"What happened." I dropped my hand from Haruhi and walked up the my mother, ready to slap around if needed, "What did you do?" I looked down to her hand where a small glass bottle was hanging from her fingers. I took it from her and put it back in the cabinet. I walked back to the wall behind where she was standing, letting her ruin my life yet, again.

"Im telling them the truth babe. That your not really who they think you are. Why you were really scared of the dark. Why your not as happy on the inside." Tears welled my eyes as she spoke, the tinted bottle waving in her hand, "See when Bren was 5, I married a man who cared for us and treated us very well. At first..." I covered my mouth and backed up to the wall, sliding down it like the tears on my face, "About a year into the marriage he started to get violent. He would slap me around, but I told him if he even thought about touching my little girl I would kill him. So he did just that.

"One day I came home from work to the house completely destroyed. She's a good fighter, but she was only 6 or so. Apparently he caught her looking at a picture of her real father and he didn't like that one bit. So he scolded her and took the picture away telling her that he was her new dad and that she would never get to see her birth father ever again.

"She cried of course. Anyway, she was crying so hard and he yelled and yelled for her to stop. She just wouldn't stop crying so he put her in a closet, waiting for her to stop. She was crying for no reason, so he gave her something to cry about." Everyone was silent, not knowing how to stop, if they could stop my mother from talking, so she continued taking complete control of everyone in the room, while I sit on the floor silently letting the repressed memories come rushing back.

"So, to the point he forgot she was in there until I came home and opened the closet to see her laying on the ground, rocking bak and forth, humming some stupid song to herself,"

"It's not stupid, " I mumbbled, trying not to make too much noise.

"Your grandmother gave you a stupid rose and a stupid music box, that was rightfully mine, that played an awful tune, that makes it stupid. Now shush mommy's talking." She talked down to me, finding it necessary to speak to me like I was back to being 5.

"Anyway, I got angry, naturally, and told him off and he got angry and duct taped me to a chair and pulled Brenda out of the closet and h-"

"That's enough!" I stood, finally standing up for myself I should have done a long time ago, "Every time I make new friends, you have to go and tell them that story, at birthdays, at slumber parties when I was littler, and people would stop being my friend. So, I'm stopping this now. If you tell them one more word to that story, You'll never see me again. Every single person, but Jessie has left me to be alone, and I'm stopping that now.

"I'm leaving and taking my stupid music box with me you sorry excuse for a mother." There it was, everything I wanted to say all my life.

I ran up to my room grabbed anything and everything I could get a hold of and packed it, all of it, my guitar, all my books on the favorite shelf. I grabbed my glasses off my dresser and put them on, I brought my two suitcases full of my clothes and random rage things downstiars and went back up. I grabbed my guitar and haruhi's suitecase, dragging that down too. I went back up one last time, for my rose and music box. I went back down grabbed a chiar and pulled it up by the mantel, where the TV sits and grabbed a small silver box behind it. I grabbed my mom's keys and put them in my back pocket.

"Anyone joining me?" I asked then turned to see everyone packed and ready to go. I smiled and Haruhi came up to me and hugged me, smiling her sweet, kind smile. We parted after a minute and I packed my things in the car. I gave the keys to Mori, and they packed their things in the van.

"I'll be right back," I told the guys as I ran to the fence jumping over and running to my best friend, my dog Melvin. I ran back to his dog house and patted his head.

"I have to go now Melvin, But I'll be back I promise." I kissed the top of his head and walked back to the fence, taking a couple strides back and jumping over it again.

I ran to the car jumping in the passenger seat and riding off.

I turned to the group, "I don't want to leave yet, all we did is get soaked and see a movie, We should stop at a hotel or something and see what's really awesome here." I smiled to them and they all just stared back at me, "What? Getting home-sick already?"

"What did he do to you Bren-chan?" Hunny asked in his serious 18 year old voice.

"He just wanted me to stop crying. He just wanted it to stop," I paused, "He just smacked me around a bit. It didn't hurt all that much. I promise I'm fine now." I smiled back to him and the conversation ended there. I pulled the music box from my pocket and traced my finger over the inscriptions and pulled my silver rose. I held it close and pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

I smiled and thought of when my grandmother gave these to me.

_'At my 4th birthday party, I was running around the lawn with a neighbor friend, when my grandmother pulled me to the side and gave me a two boxes. One was small and one was long and deep._

_I grabbed the smaller one first, and untied the deep blue ribbon around the shiny black box and lifted the cover._

_I took out the most beautiful piece metal I have ever seen. The casing was smooth and had small rose design on the top all around the spindle, It read 'For my darling...'_

_I smiled and thanked her and took the second box, pulled the ribbon and smiled as I picked up the 12 inch silver rose. I smiled and nearly started to cry over it's simple beauty. I held it close to me and hugged my grandmother. She pulled back and whispered something in my ear, "Take care of it when I'm gone... my dear, I know I can trust you with these. Please, I ask you, when you bear children, pass this onto them and make sure the cycle is continuted. And please, have trust in yourself forever."_

_She got up the moved back to the grown up table. I put the items back in thier boxes and placed them on the table, keeping a close watch on them while I played with the nieghbor kids...'_

_"She was so worried when she gave them to me. She skiped her own daughter just to keep the cycle in line... but I love her for it. My mom doesn't deserve something so sentimental."_

"Brenda, where are we going?"I looked up and saw we were in the city.

"Um, the Marquette is the nicest place in town, I guess we could stop there and find a place to go on from there." I gave directions to the hotel and we headed off.

Once we got the hotel the guys did their normal rich bastard rutine and bossed everyone around quite nicely. I just smiled and leaned on the van when Haruhi walked up to me.

"Hey Haruhi, It's good to see the guys all 'richy' again, isn't it?"

"Not really..." She looked back to Tamaki who had already called for dresses for us two, "I can't say I missed this part of Tamaki while we've been gone form Japan" She still smiled though.

And I smiled too, "I'm ganna check in,"

"I think Kyouya-senpai already did," I nodded and went to find him, "Oh, and Brenda," turned to her, "Nice glasses..." I smiled to her in thanks and turned back to find Kyouya. I needed a nap... really badly. So while yawning and rubbing my eyes, under my glasses.

I walked to the elevator and went up to our floor. There was only two suites on the top floor, of course we got the Penthouse Suites... Ya, we're that cool. So, we cut us in half, not literally, Haruhi and I would bunk with Hunny and Mori. The the twins, Kyouya and Tamaki would share the other room .

I went straight into the master bedroom, went over to the bed took of my glasses and landed face first into the bed, crawling into it's warm white sheets.

After eating the chocolate on my and Haruhi's pillows, I fell asleep.

* * *

In the living room of Haruhi and the seniors room, they watched movies and ate popcorn while the small girl slept in the next room.

"I feel bad for Bren-chan." Hunny spoke up while the child movie played.

"Me too," Haruhi said while Mori 'Mm-Hmm'ed.

Kyouya knocked on the door, more like pounded, and when Hunny go up and opened the door, the pronounced Shadow King charged into the sleeping girls quarters.

"I can't stand them." He stood in the door way waiting for the girl to speak.

The girl moved from her comfortable position, flipped over the covers and stalked up to the boy.

"It would be wise of you to leave." She walked forward which made him walk backwards, "If I hear one more peep out of this room I will disembowel all of you." She walked out of the living room and into the outside hall, knocked on the door to the separate suite. The door opened and all hell broke loose within this small girl.

She never rose her voice yet screamed within her calm words. And when she finishes with the scared boys, they sit huddled in the corner.

She's awake now, the sleep had left her.

She walked back into her own room, looked through her bags finding a good book, from her favorites pile, and onto the porch through the living room.


	11. Update and an Author's Note

Hey! I've updated and redone Silver roses all together... I reread it the other day and decide this just isn't what i wanted in a story.

Sorry if that upsets anyone but i think you'll like this much more... everything makes sense now! Ya know how i added things and like completely forgot about them! well, they're either gone or remembered.

So i hope you like this new updated version of Silver Roses. I do and I would really appreciate reviews on this so see if i missed anything or if you guys/gals want anything in the story, i'll surely take requests.

Well, that's about it, other then this changing to a Mori/oc that's about it!

Don't hate me, and review pleaseeeeee! I'll make cookies!


End file.
